Hidden Hearts
by Paulina Ann
Summary: Sequel to "Mistletoe and Valentines." Set in DotU universe. Keith and Allura try to figure out how to tell everyone about their relationship. Not an easy thing to do. Some humor, some drama, some danger. What will happen? What will people say? Will there be a wedding? K/A pairing obviously. Coran and Lance also major characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Mistletoe and Valentines – Read ****M & V**** first to understand what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Voltron characters. This is a "for fun only" story.**

**Author Notes: A BIG thank you to my Beta – Dawn!**

**Setting & Rating: Setting is the Go Lion/DotU original series and is the sequel to ****Mistletoe and Valentines****. Rating of Teen but hardly even that as it's very mild. **

**Chapter One: End of the Date**

_This chapter begins where the last chapter in Mistletoe and Valentines concluded…_

As Keith and Allura's lips pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other. They both had their eyes closed and were breathing rather rapidly. The moonlight and candles bathed them in a soft glow as they stood in each other's embrace, not willing to break apart when they had finally taken this leap of faith together.

Allura spoke softly to her handsome commander, "What do we do now?"

Keith opened his eyes, raised his head, and brushed a lock of golden hair back from her eyes. Her hair was a mess from where he had run his fingers through it while kissing her. "I think it's obvious, Allura," he said as he smiled down at her, and he gazed over her left shoulder.

She smiled as she remembered being in almost this same position with the mistletoe, but this outcome was much better. A quick glance over her shoulder and she saw the meal on the table. She started laughing. When she turned back to Keith, she was surprised as his lips met hers once again. Keith was turning the tables on her and reliving the mistletoe incident according to his own rules. As his kiss deepened, she had no problem letting him have his way.

This time, when the kiss ended, they broke apart to have their meal. Even while they were eating, they couldn't help but reach out and touch each other: brushing back a piece of hair, caressing a cheek, or holding hands.

Even though he was almost overcome by the emotions that Allura had released in him this evening, Keith's training took over and he noted their obvious affection as he gazed like some love-struck teenager at the princess. They had finished their meal when Keith had to say the words that broke the romantic mood of the evening. "Allura, we need to plan who we are going to tell and how we are going to tell them. I know that's not a very romantic proposition for me to make right now, but we have to be prepared for tomorrow and all the eyes that will be on us."

Allura dropped her gaze from his eyes to where his hand gently held hers. "I know Keith. I wish we were just like any other couple and there wasn't a need to plan how we were going to share our relationship. I would like to launch into a tirade about how unfair it all is… but we both know that life isn't always fair. We'll just have to do what we have to, to protect each other."

They hadn't spoken the words that would take the relationship to an even higher level. But after all the misunderstanding before, he had to make sure that she knew his intentions. "Allura." He waited until she brought her eyes back to his. He stood up, still holding her hand, and pulled her to her feet and back into his warm embrace. He took one last look out across the balcony to his Black Lion and he knew this was right. He wanted every single word he said to emblazon itself on her heart. "This is more than a big deal to me." He put a finger to her lips as she went to protest the use of those words again. "Hear me out Princess. This isn't infatuation. This isn't a crush." He moved both hands to cup her gentle and vulnerable face. "I am yours forever. I will be devoted to keeping you safe and bringing you whatever happiness I can. There's nothing I wouldn't do for the woman I love more than life itself." He moved in slowly and the kiss they shared contained more than passion, it contained commitment.

In that moment, Allura knew there was no way Nanny, Coran, or anyone else would make her give him up. She was as much his as he was hers. As the kiss finished, she looked up in his eyes and she could see that he already knew, but he deserved the words. "I will do what I can to bring you happiness as well. It is the least I can do for my knight, my protector, and my love. You are the love I thought I would never find." She saw the joy in his eyes as she wound her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down to hers again.

They were once again breathless and standing in an embrace, when Keith brought them back to reality again. "Let's talk about tomorrow. Who are we going to tell and what we will tell them?" He moved them over to the small rattan settee that was on the balcony. It wasn't the most comfortable piece of furniture and didn't even have a cushion. Before Allura sat down, he quickly picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. She let out a slight cry of alarm as he picked her up, but it changed to a sigh of contentment as her arms snaked around his neck and her head settled to his shoulder.

"A girl could get used to this," Allura said as she turned her face up towards his.

Keith gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, afraid that another round of amorous kissing with Allura on his lap might cause him some physical difficulties. A slight pout was on the princess' lips with that chaste kiss. Keith laughed, "Allura, we have to talk about this and if we keep kissing, the night will be over with no plan in place."

The pout was replaced by a smile and a rueful sigh as she said, "Well, let's start with the toughest one: Nanny."

Keith nodded. He could quote Nanny's spiel about Allura being a princess. Nothing but a prince would do for her baby, and it was Allura's obligation to Arus to find a royal consort and produce an heir. An heir… hmmm, not something he should be thinking about with Allura on his lap. He quickly brought his thoughts back to Nanny and any hint of sensuality fled from him. "I would say that we can't tell her just yet, but she's your Nanny, and I will abide by what you say."

Allura could see the look of apprehension cross Keith's face at the thought of telling Nanny that they were in love. She started laughing and said, "It's okay, Keith. I know you guys don't call her Hurricane Nanny for nothing. She can be quite the dragon!" She could feel the held breath leave his body. "I know it doesn't solve the problem; at some point she will have to be told. When it comes time for that, I should be the one to do it." Keith started to voice an objection but Allura shook her head. "I know you want to bear the brunt of Nanny's wrath for me, but I think it will be best for her to hear it from me. You can be with me, but I will tell her when the time comes. And earlier, when you said you'd protect me, well, I will be YOUR protector when we tell Nanny. I will not allow her to belittle you or what you mean to me." She felt his arms tighten around her waist and his head tilted down towards hers. She deftly moved at the last minute so that his lips found her cheek, not her lips. "Remember Keith, the night will be over with no plan."

He mumbled something about not having thought that through before answering, "I know. So we don't tell Nanny. This will mean that publicly, we will not be able to be affectionate anywhere in the castle. We can't run the risk of being seen and it being reported to Nanny."

As hard as it was to think about not touching him, not kissing him, or not expressing affection, Allura knew this was the path they would have to travel for now. "Agreed."

"Coran," Keith said as he looked down to her.

"I think Coran may have some ideas about my feelings, but I'm not sure yet whether he approves or not. Until we know how he will respond, I say we don't tell him yet. I know that Coran will try to figure out what my father would say and do. If he does that, I think that he will ultimately give his approval."

"Agreed. Although I'm a little nervous if Coran has suspicions."

"What about Lance, Hunk, and Pidge?" Allura asked. She was going to let Keith decide this. He was their commander as well as their friend. He had to look at it from a command perspective as well as from a friendship perspective.

Without hesitation, he said, "We tell them. When we're out there fighting, I need them to get me straight if I lose my focus…"

Allura understood. He may lose focus if she were hurt. "Keith, we've done it before and you've always done fine."

"Allura, it's always been hard; I just didn't show it. I'm afraid that now that I've let my feelings out to you, and soon to the others, I may end up with my heart on my sleeve." He felt her nod. She understood.

"That's it then. We tell the team and no one else. We can be ourselves around the guys, but nowhere else." Allura's voice held a touch of sadness at the thought of the act they would have to put on.

Her train of thought was broken as Keith said, "I have just a couple of other things. One, let's have a little fun with the guys when we tell them. They've teased me a lot over the last few months. It will be good to get one over on them. Also, there is one other person we need to tell." Allura looked up him with a perplexed look. "Your father. I'd like to go to his crypt and tell him my intentions." As she looked adoringly at him he continued, "His spirit is still here and he speaks to you. We have all heard him at times. It may seem silly to some, but I'd feel uncomfortable without voicing my love for you to him."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. Then when she went to speak, she found she couldn't. Instead, she expressed her thoughts with her lips in a different way as she pulled him to her. The plan was in place, the rest of the night was theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to Mistletoe and Valentines – Read ****M & V**** first to understand what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Voltron characters. This is a "for fun only" story.**

**Author Notes: A BIG thank you to my Beta – Dawn!**

**Setting & Rating: Set during the Go Lion/DotU original series and is the sequel to ****Mistletoe and Valentines****. Rating of Teen but hardly even that as it's very mild.**

**Chapter Two: Telling the Team, Part 1**

Allura awoke and stretched languidly on the silky soft sheets of her bed. Her eyes remained closed as she remembered her "date" with Keith for Valentine's Day. She chuckled softly, her eyes still closed. To her it had always been planned as a date, but for Keith, that had been a total surprise.

She stretched once more then stood and walked over to her vanity to sit and look at her reflection. She tilted her head from side to side. Everything looked normal with her physical appearance, but her emotional and mental states were anything but normal. She put her elbows on the vanity and leaned forward to cup her chin in her hands and continued to look at her features in the mirror as she remembered the evening that created a whole new definition of normal for her. She hoped that she would get the chance to experience that "normal" sometime today.

She heard her door open and her eyes shifted in the mirror to see Nanny's reflection. "It's time to be up and getting ready, Princess! It's a big day today. Remember that you will be meeting with the Elders during your royal schedule for this afternoon. If only those boys didn't drag you into that awful Lion practice every day. You'd have so much more time to devote to your subjects."

Ugh. Allura drew a deep breath; she would have to watch herself more closely now that she and Keith were involved. Luckily, she had always been protective of her teammates and her place in Blue Lion. "Nanny, we have been through this numerous times. The team doesn't drag me to practice. Practice allows me to show my people my devotion by protecting them in Blue Lion and Voltron."

"Yes, yes, dear, I know that's what you think," Nanny said with a condescending tone that indicated she wasn't swayed by Allura, but would give in to placate her.

It was lucky for Allura that Nanny didn't see her eyes roll in the mirror. However, Allura did agree with her on one thing, it was going to be a big day, a big day with a big surprise for the team. Keith did have a mischievous side and she was glad of it. She couldn't wait to get ready and to act out their plan, and act one was coming up at breakfast.

As she entered the breakfast room, she noticed that all of the team was there except for Keith. Perfect. She strolled in and sat in her customary seat. Though she had avoided his eyes, she knew that Lance hadn't stopped looking at her since she entered the dining area. His eyes looked serious since she hadn't smiled or glanced his way. Pidge was starting to look at her as well, but Hunk was asking for a second plate of bacon and eggs with extra toast and hadn't seemed to notice her. Allura quietly gave her breakfast request to the maid and started playing with her utensils.

Hunk now realized the princess was at the table and was unusually quiet, "Princess, are you okay?"

"Yes, Hunk, I'm fine. How was your evening?" And with that Hunk launched into a discourse on the wonderful evening he had had in the village with the local stable master's daughter as his date. He was just starting to describe the first course of their meal when Keith marched into the room. March may not be the appropriate word, for it was not a casual walk, but one that was brisk and purposeful. He didn't look at anyone and went straight to his seat. He pulled out his chair roughly and sat down crossing his arms, glaring at the plate in front of him. All conversation stopped as the maid hesitantly went up to Keith and took his order.

It took everything in Allura not to smile at the show Keith was putting on as Lance glanced quickly from her, to Keith, and back again. Allura kept her gaze on her plate and continued to fiddle with the silverware. Pidge tried to get things back on track by asking Hunk, "Hey, did you say you had fish and potato skins for supper?"

Hunk was still staring at Keith when he spoke, "Um, no, no, that's not what I said. I said kabobs were the first course…" and he continued to describe the meal, but only he and Pidge were anywhere close to participating. The other three members of the team exuded tension.

Lance looked at his two friends that he thought were a match. What happened last night at the dinner? From the looks of things, it didn't go anything like Allura was hoping. As he was contemplating what could have happened, Keith turned his glare to Lance and said, "I'll speak to you later, Lieutenant McClain, after Lion Practice." Lance gulped as Keith turned his stony glare to the plate of bacon and eggs that were just served to him. If Keith treated him like his breakfast later, he was in big trouble as the commander stabbed his eggs and ate them in just a few bites.

Even though Keith came in the dining hall last, he was on his way out first. He stiffly asked the princess to be excused and headed for the door, calling out for Lion practice to start in just 30 minutes. The team started rushing through the rest of breakfast with Pidge asking what bee had gotten into the commander's bonnet.

Allura glanced towards the kitchen door and said softly, "I'm afraid I'm the bee."

"What are you talking about Princess? You're nothing like a bee," Hunk piped in from down the table.

Allura looked at him seriously and said, "I'm afraid in this case that I'm a very irritating bee that may have stung the Commander."

Hunk looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Princess, it was just a figure of speech….Ow! Pidge, why did you kick me?"

"Because, you big knucklehead, obviously something happened between the Commander and the Princess that has upset both of them."

"Sorry, Princess. Sometimes I just need a minute or someone to help straighten me out," Hunk said sheepishly.

"That's okay Hunk." Allura turned to look at Lance who had never stopped looking at her during that conversation. "Lance, I think you need to take the rest of the team to the rec room and tell them what's been going on."

"How much of what's been going on?" Lance asked. He knew for him to tell the guys what had happened at Christmas and then Allura's dinner meant that something very bad had happened. Maybe even something that was irreparable.

Hunk was starting to see the actual seriousness of the situation when he said, "Hey now. What do you mean 'how much'? How long has stuff been going on and why don't I know about it?"

"Don't worry Hunk, you'll know everything in just a little while. Lance, tell them… everything." She stood gracefully and smiled sadly at them. "I'll see you all in Castle Control in about 30 minutes. I wouldn't be late; he's already too on edge," she said glancing towards the door where Keith had exited. With that, she left the remaining members of the Voltron Force speechless. Not too bad. Both she and Keith had left them without words during breakfast, a feat that didn't happen very often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel to Mistletoe and Valentines – Read ****M & V**** first to understand what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Voltron characters. This is a "for fun only" story.**

**Author Notes: A BIG thank you to my Beta Reader – Dawn!**

**Setting & Rating: Takes place sometime during the DotU original series. Rating of Teen. **

**Chapter Three: Telling the Team, Part 2**

_Later in the Rec Room…_

Lance had given them the quick version since the upcoming Lion practice didn't give them much time to discuss. Hunk and Pidge looked at him like everything he just said was made up. "Look, I'm serious guys; something bad must have gone down at the dinner last night."

"Whoa there, Lance. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Allura put mistletoe over Keith's door and that he kissed her. Are we talking about the same Commander Keith?" Hunk was scratching his head and pacing the floor in the Rec Room.

"Well, Hunk, you know he has feelings for her. I have to agree that it's out of character for him to kiss her like that, but I guess if he was caught off-guard." Pidge was trying to piece it together as well, and it seemed that he had more of the puzzle pieces in place.

Lance broke in, "We don't have a lot of time, and we've got to get ready for practice. Just be prepared…" Be prepared for what? He didn't know. He didn't know why Allura wanted him to share all this and he didn't like the fact that he had no freaking idea what was happening. So, he just said to the guys, "Just be ready for the unexpected." And with that he left his friends behind.

When the team got to Castle Control, Coran told them that Keith had already gone out to his Lion. Keith and Allura had decided beforehand that he should go on out. They didn't want Coran or Nanny to see their act, and Coran would be sure to pick up on things if the entire team was in Control acting edgy before practice. The team went to their individual doors and headed out.

The team started to settle down. Keith seemed to be back to normal as they went through practice, but then Princess executed a wrong move on a simple run that almost caused her to collide with Keith.

"Everyone, land on the river plateau below. We need to talk about that last run face to face and work some things out." Keith's irritated voice indicated trouble for the Princess.

Coran's voice came through Keith's private comm. "Keith, is everything okay?"

"Sure Coran. Just a break and a discussion." He let his voice go back to his normal inflection since the guys couldn't hear. "Sorry, if I sounded a little short, but I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Understood Commander. Control out."

Keith watched the other Lions land before him on the plateau. So often he had been the recipient of the guys' pranks. He sometimes got them back, but he got more than he gave and usually that was fine with him. It kept morale up and it was never to the point of them defying his authority or being insubordinate. But this was a onetime chance that he couldn't pass up, and he was elated that Allura was willing do this with him. He had to get his smiling out now. Once he landed, it was all seriousness that wouldn't end until he and Allura finally let them in on the joke. He knew they would be mad at first, but he was looking forward to hearing their congratulations.

The river plateau was lush with green grass and a few groves of trees. It allowed plenty of room for the Lions, and was remote enough that no one, even with binoculars, would be able to see them. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were all out of their Lions taking off their helmets as he removed his helmet and strode towards them. Lance was already on point, running interference for the Princess, "Keith, it was a minor error. No need to get carried away and hurt the princess' feelings."

He and Allura had already prepped some of their comments so that there would be no hurt feelings. In fact, Allura told Keith the things he would say to her and he told her the things she would say back to him. Perfect.

Keith barely spared a glance at his smooth-talking second-in-command. He brushed by him on a direct course towards the Princess, who was giving a great performance by appearing distraught and upset. Damn, he hoped that one of the guys didn't take a swing at him. The Princess had been a little bolder in her statements for him to say and he knew the guys wouldn't take kindly to them.

"What the-? What were you thinking, Princess? You nearly ran into Black with your incompetent flying! I'm tired of your second-class performance."

Hunk could take a lot of things, but he couldn't take Keith berating the Princess when her eyes were full of tears. "Hey, Cap'n, we've all had close calls before. No need to take it out on the Princess."

Pidge had a touch of outrage in his voice as he seconded Hunk, "That's right Cap'n. It also looked that you didn't do much to stay out of her way." He said the second sentence a little quieter as Keith had turned his glare on him. That comment was close to insubordination.

"Keith, I'm sorry. I didn't think that the course would take me so close." Allura said this with a soft tone, but as she continued into her next statement, her voice began to take on an angry tone and increased in volume as she went. "And Pidge is right, you didn't try to move, it was like you wanted me to hit you, you self-righteous stick-in-the-mud, by the books Commander. What does the Galaxy Code say about trying to cause a collision on purpose? Tell me that 'Commander!'" Allura's eyes were sparkling as she spit out his rank with sarcasm.

The team was standing back as Keith and Allura had moved closer and closer together, gesturing and finger-pointing. Lance was moving in closer in case he needed to intervene, but he couldn't imagine Keith laying a finger on the Princess, even if he was furious. The Princess, however, well, she had been known to lash out with a slap on (well-deserved) occasions and he knew that a slap at this point would end something – most likely the team and he didn't want to see that.

Allura gave Keith an imperceptible nod. It was time to end the act.

Keith shouted back at her, "Well, I'll tell you what the manual says Princess. It says that we don't have to put up with this kind of behavior. I think it's time to end our relationship as friends." He was now about an arm's length from her.

Allura put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. The team was speechless. They were over as a team; they couldn't believe it had come to this… and over a kiss and whatever had happened last night.

"Commander Kogane, I believe that I agree with you. We should end our relationship as friends." She heard the team take a collective breath as she continued, "I think we should start a new relationship as something more than friends."

"I couldn't agree more," Keith said as reached out to pull her into his arms. His lips came down on hers and her arms completed their embrace. They continued their kiss as the silence around them erupted into cheers.

They broke apart with a final quick kiss on the lips. The questions from the team were coming fast and furious, but the two from Lance were the ones they decided to answer first. "So all this today was an act? You were never mad at each other?"

Allura looked at Keith and he nodded. He'd answer the question that was at the heart of everything that happened this day. "Everything today was an act. Before Thursday night, I didn't know how I felt. I didn't know how Allura felt, so there was some anger and a lot of tension." He turned to gaze into her eyes, which were like great azure pools. "But that's all gone now. We finally let each other know our true feelings."

Hunk looked at how the Princess was molded to the Commander's side. "Well, I'm glad that it was an act, because I was getting really close to getting a court-martial!"

Keith started laughing. "I know guys! I was worried that I would end up with a shiner and then that would be hard to explain to Coran! Just know, Allura and I worked out all that stuff we said. It was all in good fun and none of it true."

Lance had come up behind Keith and slapped him on the back. "Well, I don't know Cap'n. 'By the book, stick-in-the-mud…' all sounds on-target to me."

Keith gave him a quick elbow to the ribs that caused Lance to let out a wince. "Just know, McClain, that I'm working on the next duty roster."

Lance's hands went up in surrender. What Keith didn't do in return pranks, he made up for with the duty roster.

The tone changed as Allura surveyed the group and said, "In all seriousness, Keith and I need your help. You are the only ones that we are telling about the change in our relationship." They had decided not to tell the team about Keith's plan to visit Alfor's tomb until after it happened. At least for now, it would be a private thing for them.

"We're honored at your trust in us, Princess. We'll be quiet as mice," Pidge said, and then gave a quizzical look. "Well, actually, knowing the castle mice, we'll be quieter than mice."

"We're trying to figure out if Coran will accept the relationship and be supportive. He will be the next one to tell, when we decide to reveal anything. Nanny however, well-" Keith didn't know what to say. Really, did he even need to say anything?

"Understood, Keith. Nanny will not know a thing. In fact, the team can be very handy for you guys. We can help you schedule some time to yourselves." Lance said the last sentence, waggling his eyebrows and giving a quick wink.

Allura's face turned red and Keith was quick to intervene. "Thanks Lance, I'm sure it will be nice to have a few minutes alone where we can be ourselves. In front of everyone else in the castle, we'll just be friends and team mates. We hope to be able to reveal our feelings before too long, but we hope to get everyone to understand that we love each other."

Allura looked back up at Keith and squeezed him with her one arm. "They need to know that no matter what, I'm not giving Keith up now that I have him."

The look that they were giving each other was so intimate and passionate, that the other three members of the Force actually started blushing. However, they were all profoundly grateful that the Princess and the Commander were together and they weren't going to let anyone get in their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**By now, you should know it's a sequel... and I'm sure that you know that I don't own any of the Voltron characters. This is a for fun story only.**

**Thanks again to Dawn for being Beta!**

**Set in DotU. T rating for story but most of it is K+. I'm a rather mild writer... : - )**

**Chapter Four: Tombs and Promises **

After dinner was when Keith and Allura planned go to Alfor's tomb to ask for his blessing on their relationship. That morning, before going out to Lion practice, while Lance was in the rec room trying to explain everything to the team, Keith had taken the opportunity to take his dress uniform down to a side room near King Alfor's tomb. After all, it's not every day you ask a deceased king for his blessing on your relationship. You don't just go in jeans and a t-shirt, or a red flight suit. You try to look your best, even if you're not even sure if he can see you.

Dinner was just finishing up, and with a respectful nod to the Princess, Keith took his leave to get ready for the evening. Lance caught up with him at the door to the dining area. "Keith! Wait up man! Aren't you coming to the rec room tonight? We still have a lot of questions."

Keith glanced back to the elegant dining table and to the princess dressed in pink sitting at the head of the table. Looking at that pink dress, he thought to himself, "I'm really glad she didn't wear that on our date." He looked back to Lance and said, "I really have some paperwork to finish. It's for the last tactical training we did regarding targeting efficiency by individual members-"

Lance's hands went up as if to shield a punch to his face. "Okay, okay already! And here I thought this 'change' would cause you to be a little less 'official.' I guess some things take time, huh?"

Keith put an arm around his good friend as they headed out into the hallway. "Don't worry, I think Allura's planning on going to the rec room, and you are sure to get a better story out of her than me. After all, someone known as a stick-in-the-mud wouldn't be nearly as interesting to listen to as a beautiful princess."

"Indeed you are correct, Commander. But don't think that I won't get some details out of you before this is all over." Lance was laughing as he said this, as he knew that it would take some work, but Keith would eventually cave. Not all of it, of course, but the kinds of things that best friends share. Because he was Keith's best friend, he also knew there was something else he needed to do. "Keith, can I come by your room tonight after you finish your report? There is something serious I want to talk to you about."

Keith's arm dropped from Lance's back as he stopped in the corridor. He looked behind him to see if anyone was around. "Do you care to tell me what it's about?"

Lance kept his gaze steady on his Commander. "Not in the corridor. It can wait until we can talk privately."

Keith understood that whatever Lance had to say, it was as much about his role as a soldier as it was as a friend. The timing with today's big announcement couldn't be coincidence. Whatever Lance had to say, it was related to that. "Understood, Lieutenant. I'll call you on your com badge when I'm in my room."

Lance nodded and headed down a side corridor towards the rec room while Keith continued on to his office. It seemed like there was something constantly going on lately to give him a headache. He wasn't sure that what Lance had to say would do anything to relieve that ache. The door to his office swished open and he quickly completed some correspondence that needed to be done, before heading off to the underground cavern. Allura was going to spend some time in the rec room so that the guys wouldn't be suspicious of anything and then she was going to 'retire' and join him.

Keith finished straightening his dress uniform. He looked at the medals on his chest… there were quite a few, so many that many military men would be envious. His medals from his time on Arus were numerous, many having come with injuring himself or rescuing others. He would give them all up for some peace for this war torn planet, for a year, or even just a few months. He heard a rustling sound outside the door and knew that it would be Allura. He waited for the soft knock on the door and called, "Enter."

Allura opened the door and a smile a mile wide lit up her face as she gazed at her knight in his dress uniform of white jacket and black slacks. She had always found him attractive. She once heard Lance once brag… "A woman can't resist a man in uniform." Looking at Keith right now in his uniform that hugged his shoulders and drew attention to the muscular form underneath, well, she was surprised her mouth wasn't hanging open. He was gorgeous and sexy… and unlike Lance, he had no idea the effect that he could have on the female sex. And she didn't mind that he didn't know, she thought with a smile, because he was taken.

Keith started smiling back at her. He thought he looked well in his uniform, but he never really thought about it, until this moment. He walked over to her and held out his arm and softly asked her, "Shall we go, Your Highness?"

As her answer, she gently took his arm and followed him out the door, closing it softly behind them.

They didn't have to walk far to get to the area where King Alfor's tomb resided. Although it was deep in the castle, the air was not any colder or damper than elsewhere in the castle. Keith didn't know how the heating/cooling system worked for this part of the castle, but Alfor had designed it well. The lights in the corridors leading to the tomb came on automatically as they walked, advancing as they did and remaining on, waiting for them to exit.

When they reached the steps leading up to the tomb, Keith turned his head to Allura as he put his hand over hers. With a soft smile at her, his hand dropped to his side. She reluctantly let go of his arm; she knew that he wanted to speak first, but the luxury of being able to touch him was something she greatly missed during their public performance. Ah, she was about to go down that path about fair/unfair and this just wasn't the time or place for it. She gave Keith a reassuring smile as he took a step forward.

Keith stood for a minute in silence. Some may have found it too quiet or disturbing, since they were in Alfor's tomb, but all Keith felt was peace and understanding. He wasn't sure if the feelings came from Allura or Alfor's presence, but he was grateful for them no matter where they emanated from. His voice cut through the silence with the confidence that comes from being a commander and knowing that what he speaks is true. Keith didn't whisper. While they had secretly come to the tomb of her father, he wanted to be sure that Alfor understood that their love wasn't something they were ashamed of, or something that would stay hidden away in their hearts. It would become known, and he wanted to convey that with both his words and tone.

"King Alfor, I, Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force and Galaxy Alliance, have come to speak to you. I come neither as a Commander nor as an Alliance member. I come to you simply as a man, a man that loves your daughter with all his heart. I have loved her from the moment I saw her on the stairs of the old Castle of Lions. It wasn't the same love that I have now, but it was there. When I gave her a kiss on the hand that day, I unknowingly gave her my heart as well. While I cannot give Arus military might from another world, I bring all the knowledge from my training that can aid in the rebuilding of Arus. I cannot bring a pedigree of royal blood to our union, but I bring the honor of my military career and all that I have done for Arus and Allura. Finally, I cannot bring her wealth, but I have given her my heart and it will belong to no other. I pledge to defend her to my dying breath and give my life for hers. This is what I bring. This is all that I can offer: my knowledge, my honor, and my life. I will not bring dishonor to Allura, but wish to make her my wife. Because of that, I ask for you to give our relationship your blessing."

Her heart was overflowing with love for Keith. The words he said to her father reached deep into her heart; she would never forget them. And to hear Keith mention marriage… she knew that Keith saw marriage in their future just as she did, but it just made everything more real when he said it to her father. One day, he will ask her the question and when the question comes, there is no doubt as to her answer.

Keith was standing looking straight ahead at the tomb when he extended his arm from his side and held out his hand. It wasn't a command from him, but a request that she join him at his side. His speech and plea to her father were over; they were now waiting to see if the King would respond or stay in silence. Keith wanted her by his side as they waited. She reached without hesitation to take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze as she moved up to take position by his side. It was how they should always be… side by side. As soon as she was in place, the royal seal of Arus that was inlaid on the tomb began to glow and a semi-transparent image of King Alfor appeared in front of the tomb, only a few yards in front of them. It was Alfor. He had heard Keith's request and now he had appeared to give them his answer. Keith and Allura were excited and nervous at the same time. They wanted his blessing, but hadn't really thought about what they would do if he denied it. But surely he would see the trueness of their love…. It was too late for debating; Alfor's decision was upon them and they would know either justification or condemnation.

"I am the spirit of King Alfor and I have heard your request for a blessing upon your union to my daughter, Allura, Crown Princess of Arus." Alfor's spirit spoke with a gentleness that brought tears to Allura's eyes. Keith's hand tightened on Allura's but he never took his gaze from the King's spirit. "Commander Keith Kogane, I not only accept your request for a blessing, but I give it without reservation and with my own offer of thanks for what you have done for Arus and Allura." Alfor turned his gaze to his daughter who was smiling in gratitude. "My darling Allura, you have grown into an incredible woman and leader. You have also found a champion worthy of you. Royal blood does not matter to me. It never has. I loved your mother for who she was, not for her royal title, and I wish that she could see that you have found the same love that we had."

Allura's eyes welled up with tears at the beautiful words that her father said. "Father, thank you." Her gaze turned to Keith who looked back at her. "I have indeed found my champion, but I'm not sure yet, if I'm worthy of him."

Keith brought a hand to her cheek and brushed away the tears that had spilled from her eyes. "You are that and so much more," he said as he turned towards her and leaned over to place a chaste kiss upon her soft lips. They both turned back to the King. "Thank you, Your Majesty, we are grateful for your blessing. We know that everyone will not be as accepting as you about our relationship."

Alfor's spirit let out a hearty laugh, which startled the young couple. They hadn't heard the King laugh like that before. "My children, I may be a spirit, but even I know of Nanny's intentions for my daughter when it comes to potential suitors. She will take time, but I believe that she will be won over. Coran has suspicions about your relationship; though you've tried to hide it, your love can be seen even within your friendship by those who choose to look for it. Coran has always wanted Allura's happiness. He hoped it would be with a prince that could bring assistance to Arus, but he will not be upset that it is the Commander. But it is not Nanny or even Coran that you have to convince."

"The Council," Allura said with hesitation.

"No my daughter, the Council will bow to the decision of the people. It is the people of Arus that you have to convince of your love and the commander's worth." Alfor said this with a smile and Allura looked to Keith with a large smile upon her face. Keith looked at her and as he did, he realized why Allura and her father were smiling. Unlike Nanny, the people would be easy to convince of their love. The people of Arus already loved the Voltron Force and what they had done for the planet. "Yes, my children, you see that this might not be as hard as you thought. Once Keith has been acknowledged as a worthy suitor for your hand, Allura, he will be eligible to court you officially and can be crowned Prince Consort when you are married. As for Nanny and Coran, I will do what I can to aid you in getting their acceptance."

"Thank you, King Alfor, for the gift you have given me in your daughter and for your blessing. I promise you that I will love and defend her until the day I die." Keith said this with a solemn tone.

"I pray that day will be far away, Commander. I can see things of the future, but they are hazy, fleeting and ever-changing. What I can see is that your path to happiness may not be an easy one, but it is there and you can reach it if you stay the course." Alfor looked lovingly on the pair. "It is time for me to go now, but know that I am here and that my spirit wishes nothing but happiness for you both."

The image became a rippling shimmer, becoming more and more transparent. It took less than a minute for the image to completely fade away, with the seal of Arus finally changing from a faint glow to the nature colors of the inlaid precious stones that comprised it.

Keith turned and pulled Allura into his in a tight embrace as he whispered softly in her ear. "He approves of us. We have his blessing!"

Allura said nothing as she held him tighter, the medals adorning his chest pressing against her cheek as she thought about the last part of her father's speech. Keith mentioned protecting her until he died and her father noted that he hoped it would be far away. Why did her father choose to remark on that comment? Was Keith in danger? Was he going to die before they reached their happiness? She closed her eyes tightly and held on to him. No. Her father said that the future was not clear, but they could reach their happiness. She would not choose to dwell on those words from her father. They had to live their lives, but she would be even more vigilant regarding the man she had chosen. If he could love and defend her until he died, she could love and defend him until she died. She would offer no less to the man she loved. She opened her eyes and gazed into the onyx depths of his.

Keith's hand moved to brush off another tear from her face and smooth over the lines that his medals had made on the soft skin of her face. His eyes took on a concerned look, "What's wrong Allura?"

She couldn't tell him the fears that had just passed through her head. Perhaps he had had the same ones, but he wasn't bringing it up if he had them. No, once again, he was protecting her. She reached a single finger up to trace lightly over his lips. "Nothing is wrong my love. I'm just overcome with the emotions of seeing my father and learning of his blessing and that he will help us. What more could I wish for?" With that, her champion leaned down to kiss his intended. Nothing but death would separate them now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I don't own any characters of Voltron. WEP does. This is for fun only.

Thanks again to my beta: Dawn

**Setting and Rating: ** DotU universe though this is AU. Rating is T

**Chapter Five: Veiled Warnings and Defensive Strategies**

Keith walked quickly towards his quarters. It was after midnight and Lance would be wondering why he hadn't contacted him. He prayed that Lance hadn't stopped by his office or tried to reach him on his com. Even though he took a chance, he had turned off his and Allura's coms when they went to speak to King Alfor. There was no way he could let such an important meeting be interrupted by the sound of the com. If there were an emergency, the castle alarms would have gone off. Since they were everywhere in the castle, they would have heard the alarms even in the crypt chamber.

Keith reached his room and called Lance. He sat down on his bed and thought again about what Lance might want to talk about. He wondered if it had anything to do with Alfor's veiled warning. He didn't mention it to Allura, but he thought she might have caught the warning since she seemed so serious after her father's spirit faded away. It was possible that Allura, or more likely, he was in danger, based on the wording of the warning. After all, it was his death that Alfor had referenced. But what danger could he be talking about? Weren't they always in danger? Weren't they always on alert? Wasn't there always the threat of a robeast battle and injury? Wasn't there always the danger of Lotor going after Allura? Allura. Lotor. Lotor.

The chime on his door sounded and he called, "Enter."

Lance came into the room, still dressed in his jeans and tee shirt. Keith stood as he entered and gestured to the small seating area in his quarters. Lance sat down in one of the leather chairs. _He always takes a leather chair if it iss an option_, Keith thought with a smile. His smile faded as his friend looked at him seriously. Keith lowered himself down into the chair positioned opposite of his friend.

"So, are you ready to talk me?" Keith asked.

Lance took a deep breath and began. "You told us your plan for revealing your relationship to Arus, but what about others? What about the Garrison? What are they going to think about you dating a monarch and a subordinate?"

Keith looked Lance in the eye and without hesitation said, "You should know your 'by the book' commander by now Lance. I've checked the regulations, and I contacted Admiral Graham after the night of our date." Keith turned a little red at this point. "I woke him up at 0300. He wasn't extremely excited about the timing of my call, but he was supportive. It seems that he had already looked into the possibility."

"What?" asked Lance incredulously? "He could tell from your dry reports and video calls that you had a thing for Allura?" To Lance, their feelings were obvious, but for their General to know? He just didn't get it.

"Well," and Keith's face continued to be red. "The General thought that with four young, unattached men of the same age as the Princess…. and then for her to take on the role of Blue Lion after Sven's injury. Well that still left three of us of age working daily with the Princess and training together. The General said he thought a relationship might develop; he just didn't which of the three of us it would be."

It was Lance's turn to have a blush spread across his cheeks. The General had been thinking that he might develop a relationship with Allura? It was kind of creepy when he thought about it, and some part of this feeling must have shown on his face as Keith responded, "Yeah, I feel the same way. The thought of the General thinking about my love life is not something I want to dwell on. But in my case, it was beneficial since I didn't have to wait for him to research it. I was prepared to resign if the results were not in my favor."

Lance looked at him. He knew what that would have meant to his friend to have to resign. However, he knew that Keith would always have a position in the Arusian military and would, as a result, always be the Commander of the Voltron Force, even if he wasn't with the Garrison. Lance nodded his head at Keith to indicate he understood.

"According to Admiral Graham, Allura's position as princess takes precedence over her position as Blue Lion pilot. He said it wasn't the best situation to date one of your subordinates, but in her role as princess, she is a civilian."

Lance snorted now as he said, "So while you're piloting, you're not dating, but on your off-time you are? Crazy! But I'm glad they're willing to look at the situation this way. In fact, I'm sure they're probably pretty happy about it. I mean, the Crown Prince Consort of a world being a GA officer? That has to be a plus for them." Keith merely nodded, which told Lance that Keith had already figured that out and probably had planned to play that card if the Garrison hadn't already come to that particular conclusion.

"Okay, that's the GA, what about Sven and Romelle? You know you can't let them find out second hand." Lance knew that the Polluxian couple would be peeved if they were the last to know, and he couldn't blame them.

"Allura and I would like for the team to run interference for us tomorrow afternoon. We plan to make a secure call to Pollux at that time. Allura has already sent a secure message to Romelle to let her know that only she and Sven should be in the room, and that she has to use the highest security protocols available." Keith said this all as a matter of fact. Really, did anything slip by the commander? Lance was beginning to think his visit had been totally unnecessary, but he had to ask this last question. "What about Lotor? I know you've not going to give him a call to tell him, but have you thought about his reaction when he finds out? You know how calm and rational he is."

For the first time, Keith's eyes dropped to where his hands rested in his lap. He hadn't planned on telling anyone about the visit to the tomb yet and even though it was Lance, he had wanted to wait a little longer. But he needed someone to help him figure it out. He was quiet for a long time and he knew that Lance would be prompting him soon if he didn't respond. Any further delay would make Lance suspicious. No, he wouldn't share the events of the tomb yet, not until Allura was ready.

"Actually, I hadn't thought about Lotor until you were on your way here." Keith raised his eyes to Lance's. "I was trying to figure out what you could want to talk about and Lotor came to mind." It might not have been the whole truth, but it was part of the truth. He would forgive himself this omission of the complete truth to his best friend. He continued on, "Since I just thought about it, I haven't had a chance to devise a plan yet, but I will work on something."

"Well, I've been thinking of almost nothing but Lotor once I got over the euphoria that you two had finally figured out that you had the hots for each other. I guess I didn't really think it was going to happen, since you have been so hard-headed about the situation…" Lance's voice trailed off as he noticed the change in Keith's demeanor, which signaled that he had had enough about that particular topic. "When Lotor hears that you two are an item, he's going to go ballistic! You can't expect less. You know his arguments. She is a princess; you are a commoner, a pilot no less. Obviously, to him, she will be lowering herself to be with you."

Keith smirked as he drawled out, "Thanks a lot, friend."

Lance smiled back, "You know that's not what I think. I'm just going through his arguments."

"I know. I didn't take it seriously. I know, too, that his many defeats at the hands of Voltron will fuel his anger. Being the Commander places his defeats on my shoulders, although it was a team effort."

"Keith, you know you are the glue that holds us together. You make us think and reason before we act. Lotor knows that. He's not wrong in crediting you with the defeats."

"Thanks Lance." Keith stood up and started pacing. "I know he's either going to want to get Allura before I have the chance to 'ruin' her, or he's going to want to take me out, so that it doesn't happen. I'm sure what he would love to get her AND take me out."

"Actually, he would probably love to get both of you and use you to get to her," Lance said as he watched the pacing commander.

At his words Keith halted and looked at him with misery clearly in his eyes. "Lance, it would kill me if she gave herself to Lotor to save me."

"Keith, she would do it for any of us. It's the person that she is. Lotor could have done that at any time and with any of us and she would have given herself up." Lance had to be sure that Keith wouldn't torture himself with visions of what could happen. Yes, they needed to be prepared for what could happen, but if Keith let this thought cloud his mind, he might end the relationship before it had a chance to bloom. He knew that Keith was fine with giving up his life for one of his team mates, but he had problems understanding that his friends felt the same way about him.

Keith grabbed the back of the chair that he had been sitting in. He drew in a ragged breath as he pushed the picture of Allura being in Lotor's grasp from his mind. "I… I know. I know you're right, it's that just for a moment…." He didn't continue. He didn't need to.

Lance leaned back in the chair and continued. "Okay, Lotor hears the news. He'll probably call to denigrate your relationship and threaten us. Blah, blah, blah… What do you think will happen after that? A request for a duel? Multiple robeasts? And attack on the castle itself to kidnap Allura?"

"I think all of those are possible." Keith pulled back the chair he had been grasping and dropped into it. "Even though I've been vigilant about the castle security, I think as a team we should look for any holes. Maybe even try to sneak into the castle ourselves to test the system."

"That's a great idea." Lance was rubbing his hands together. "I relish the challenge, but in this case, I won't mind losing. I think you should put it on the list for this week."

"Agreed. It's the one thing on the list that we have control of ourselves," Keith responded. He was back in the role of command. "As for the video call, that doesn't worry me in the slightest. Lotor has never said anything pleasant to any of us so it won't be that different. Multiple robeasts though…."

Both men stared at each other. It was a rare occurrence for Doom to use more than one robeast. They weren't sure why they didn't try that tactic more often, but they didn't and it was better and healthier for the force and Arus.

"We'll either have to get both of them to follow us into space, or get them close enough that the castle defenses can help us." Keith shook his head; there just weren't many other choices. Arus didn't have any other weapons besides hand arms, the castle, and Voltron. Every time they tried to work on constructing any type of heavy armament or cannon, Doom came and destroyed it. If they built such a weapon, it would have to be done somewhere else and brought in. "I'll contact the Garrison to see if construction on a pulse cannon could be done somewhere else and then brought to Arus. I know that it would require a large fleet for protection to get here as Doom would do everything possible to stop it or capture it. We would probably even have to fly Voltron out to escort it for part of the trip."

"It's an option and worth a try Keith. The worst they can say is no."

Both men sat thinking quietly about other options and possible attacks. They didn't need to talk and the silence wasn't strained. They were two of the best pilots in the Alliance and brilliant at strategy, and right now both were working out tactics and options.

After fifteen minutes, Keith sat forward. "We'll need to bring Pidge and Hunk in on this. I think Hunk may be able to find us some new weaponry for the Lions that may catch a robeast off-guard. We'll put Pidge to work on the computer side of the robeast. He may be able to find a way to jam signals to the robeast or perhaps some type of virus to disable it."

"Once the news is out, let's also ask Prince Bandor to be on alert. Having a fleet from Pollux available may be helpful, although they won't be able to get here quickly," Lance said and then added, "I think we should also run some practices simulating two attackers with different combinations of Lions to see what pairs work the best together."

Keith looked over to Lance at this suggestion. "Lance, I want the Princess with me. It's not that I don't trust you guys-"

Lance broke in on him, "Captain, I know you trust us. You also have to know that Lotor will expect you to be protecting the Princess all the time. This is another way that we can throw them off. Black Lion will probably be the floater anyway with you helping out whichever team needs it. Keith, sometimes, you'll have to leave the princess to help the other team. Can you do it?"

Keith didn't answer right away. Lance knew this was a tough thing to think about, but he needed to think it through here and not on the battlefield. "Yes, I can do it. I would resign if I couldn't. If something happens to Allura however, don't try to stop me. I'll kill Lotor myself with my bare hands." The words were cold and delivered without any emotion. Lance could feel the resolve behind them and knew that hell's fury would descend upon Doom if something happened to Allura.

Lance nodded and brought his last question for the night to the table. "Now how do we protect you?" He knew this one would be hard for Keith, as he was always so self-reliant.

The look that Keith first gave Lance was a hard one, but it softened quickly. Lance was right. He needed to think about himself a little. If he was to protect the Princess like he promised, he had to be alive to do it. "Well, I will try not to take any unnecessary risks-"

Lance's laughter broke through. "Really? No unnecessary risks? You will see every risk as necessary if the Princess is involved." Lance continued laughing but said, "How about, you'll listen to us if we tell you that something is too risky, and you'll heed our warnings?"

Keith grimaced at him, but nodded his acceptance. He quickly lifted a finger and pointed at Lance, "But I'm not giving up Black Lion. No ideas about switching up Lions to throw off Lotor. I'll accept that we'll all take risks for the princess, but I won't have any of you take my place in Lotor's crosshairs. Are you clear on that?"

Lance gave him a mock salute. "Whatever you say, Cap'n. I think that's enough tactics and planning for one night. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast before Lion practice."

Keith walked him to the door, but put his hand on his shoulder to stop him before he exited. Lance stopped and turned expectantly towards Keith. Keith pulled him into a hug so that his mouth was next to Lance's ear. Lance's arms went up in the air behind Keith's back as he said, "Whoa there! I just told Allura the other day that you didn't want any affection from me, just from her! Don't prove me wrong!"

"If something happens to me, I'm expecting you to protect her for me." The words were quiet, but Lance heard every one of them. Keith pulled back to look him in the eye as Lance's arms dropped to his sides.

"I will." It was all Lance had to say. Nothing more was needed. Lance turned and exited the room, but when the door closed behind him, he stopped and stared at the closed door. "There's something he's not telling me. He thinks something is going to happen to him." He didn't even realize he'd said the words out loud. He glanced around; it didn't matter, no one was there to hear and he continued his solitary walk back to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I don't own any characters of Voltron. WEP does. This is for fun only.

Thanks again to my beta: Dawn

**Setting and Rating: ** DotU universe though this is AU. Rating is T

**Chapter Six: A Confrontation That Didn't Happen**

The next day after breakfast and Lion practice, Keith and Lance shared MOST of the strategies that they had worked on with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. Both of the guys were excited about working on some new tech to improve security.

"Just let me get my hands on an ion cannon. Those Drule goons that try to mess things up around here won't stand a chance." Hunk could always be counted on to put a good defensive strike out as the first option.

"But Hunk, if I can work out just a few computer program issues, we might be able to take them down without having to fire a shot, or a punch," Pidge told the group, straightening the glasses on his face.

Everyone loved the thought of using their own wits to test the castle's security, with Allura being the most excited. Her eyes were sparkling as she said, "I already have an idea! When do we start? Do we all try at the same time, or take turns?" She didn't understand why they were all staring at her and then it came to her. "Don't think that you fellas are going to be the only ones doing this! I should get an opportunity too!"

Keith drew in a resigned breath. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he was still the commander and that was the reason he needed to speak. "Allura, we know you are capable of doing the challenge, it's just not safe for you to do it alone. Even without revealing our relationship, you are already in danger from Lotor. Having you outside of the castle, without a monitoring device, would be foolhardy on our part and an invitation to Lotor."

Allura knew that he was being logical, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She wanted to stomp her foot, but knew how childish that would be. There had to be another option. "I can do the challenge with Lance, Hunk, or Pidge. It can be a team effort. I wouldn't be outside on my own, and we can leave detailed plans of what we were going to do in case we come up missing. I will also take with me an emergency location device that I can activate if needed."

Keith stared long and hard at Allura. He had to decide if he could trust her and the guys. What kind of friend or spouse would he be if he never allowed her the chance to live? Looking at her and then over to the other team members, he said, "Okay." He heard their sounds of surprise.

Allura had just raised her hand and opened her mouth to start a rebuttal when she gazed at him in surprise. "What? Did you say I can do it?"

"You made a very logical and knowledgeable argument. Why wouldn't I agree?"

Squinting at him, Allura tried to see what trick he had up his sleeve to dissuade her. Her arms crossed her chest as she continued to stare at him. "I'll be doing the challenge with one of the other guys, not you. That doesn't bother you? You don't want to be the one with me?" She wasn't hurt by this fact; she was just surprised that he trusted her and the team this much.

"Umm, maybe you should just drop it, Princess," Hunk put in, just as surprised as everyone else. He thought the commander would change his mind at any moment.

"Yeah, let's go, we're happy with that. Come on Princess, let's discuss whom you should pair up with," Pidge said to the back of the princess. He didn't want Keith to change his mind and he really wanted to be the one she chose. He was more than capable of defending the princess if he needed to.

Lance didn't say anything as he watched Keith step in closer to Allura. He knew they were going to get to witness another rare display of affection from their captain towards the princess. Soon these moments were not going to be rare, but for now, they were.

Stopping a foot away from Allura, Keith looked into her eyes. His voice was low as he said, "If I had volunteered to pair with you, you would have pointed out that the target on you would have been larger since I would also be a primary target as commander. I agree. It is safest for us not to pair for this, but you should know, I want to be the one with you all the time, every time, but I can't always be the one. I need to show you, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, that I believe in ALL of you and that I trust them with the most precious thing that I have ever had." Her head tilted to the side as he moved in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. The touch was there and then gone, and she was left looking like a love struck teenager with her eyes closed and her head still tilted back. Opening her eyes, she saw Keith was still right in front of her. The respect that he had shown her in front of the team made him all the more desirable in her eyes and she moved with the speed of a lion to bring her hand behind his neck and pull him to her for a much more intimate and deep kiss. Time seemed to stand still for the couple as they kissed.

"Wow," said Pidge with his mouth slightly open. Allura pulled back with a blush rising from her neck up to her cheeks.

"I'll talk with you boys tonight after supper to see who wants to be my partner. Right now, I have to change into my gown and head to my office for my royal duties." She nodded to each of them and then took Keith's hand and gave it a squeeze. She then turned and left the room.

Hunk whistled and said, "Man."

"I want to find someone who loves me like that." Pidge didn't sound envious; he just sounded amazed.

Turning to him, Keith said, "I hope that one day you will. I never I thought I would, but it's happened."

Lance just stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He was feeling a little smug. He knew this was going to happen. They were meant to be. His talk with Keith came back to his mind as he pushed off from the wall. Keith glanced over his shoulder at Lance and nodded. Lance began, "We didn't tell you all of the plans in front of Allura. There are a few things that we wanted to share with just the two of you. Once the relationship comes out, Keith will be a major target for Lotor. We'll just have to be more diligent, and he has agreed to listen to reason from us for a change regarding his health and safety." He stated the last with a touch of sarcasm that earned a scowl from Keith.

"Lotor sure ain't going to be happy that you are taking the princess from him. Not that he has the princess, but he thinks he does," Hunk said with disdain.

"Hunk's right Commander. He's not going to be happy, but then, we aren't really concerned with what makes him happy, are we?"

Keith turned to look at the youngest member of the Force and gave him a smile. It warmed his heart how happy the team was for them as a couple. "You're right Pidge. Lotor's happiness isn't our concern."

Lance came up and gave Keith a slap on the back. "That's right Pidge, we're not concerned with Lotor's happiness. We're concerned with the happiness of the princess. For some reason, our Captain makes her happy, and I don't know why," Lance joked as he walked by.

Surprisingly, it was Hunk who delivered the zinger that made Keith blush, "Oh, Lance, I think we just SAW how our Commander makes his Princess happy." At that, they all started laughing, even Keith.

"And here I thought being with Allura was going to end all the teasing and pranks from you guys!" Keith finally got out.

As they were exiting the rec room, Lance said, "Oh no buddy, it's just bumped it up to a whole new level."

"Just great," Keith replied, but not even the threat of continued teasing could dampen his mood after that kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of the characters.

Thanks to by beta reader: Dawn!

**Setting/Rating:** DotU universe, T rating

**Chapter Seven: Setting Things Right…**

The team was true to their word about helping the new couple. Over the next two weeks, things went very smoothly. At meals, Lance would kick Keith under the table if he stared at the princess too long. Pidge or Hunk would position themselves between Keith and Allura if they were standing around in Castle Control. And all three of them would find ways to silently sound the alarm if the couple got too close and someone outside of the group was approaching.

There were only a few moments of concern. At breakfast one morning, Nanny spoke to Allura, "My dear, you have the most beautiful smile this morning. Whatever could have you smiling so? Or is it not a 'whatever' and instead a 'whomever?'"

Keith didn't bat an eye, but Lance nearly choked on his coffee. Things weren't made any better as Hunk pounded him on the back asking, "Are you okay Lance?"

Giving the big guy a gentle push back after a minute, Lance choked out, "Yeah… Yeah!" Pausing here, he wheezed out with a few more coughs. "I'm fine!"

Allura giggled nervously and turned to Nanny, she saw that Keith was still staring at his plate while he ate. "Um, whatever do you mean Nanny? I… I don't understand."

"Why, I mean all that correspondence you've had from your potential royal suitors! I know that they have been sending your electronic messages as well as print ones. Has one of them finally found favor with you, your Highness?" Nanny was beaming at her beloved charge. "It's about time that you had the respect and attention due someone of your rank and station."

Allura put her fork down; she knew what was coming next.

"You hang around with these ruffians! They treat you too roughly and not as a Princess should be treated."

Glancing at each member of the team, Allura ended on Keith. He had still not looked up from his plate, but had stopped eating. She had vowed to protect him from this. While she knew he wouldn't hold her to it, especially not before they had even revealed their relationship, her heart hurt to hear the words from Nanny.

Placing her hands carefully in her lap so she could hold tightly to her linen napkin, she turned her body towards Nanny. "I'm sorry that the boys do not meet with your approval. Do you think that we should ask them to leave Arus?" All talk at the table ceased and every gaze was on Allura, even Keith's. She saw a touch of apprehension in his eyes. He was afraid she would reveal too much, but she had been expecting this and readying her response.

"What? What did you say Princess? Ask the boys to leave Arus? Of… of course not! We need them here to form Voltron."

Allura quietly continued. "Would you like for me to request replacements for the boys? Understand that I will not give up Blue Lion, so it would be four new MEN," and she emphasized this word, "that would be coming. I would have to help with their training, assuming that the Lions accepted them as pilots."

Nanny was a bit flustered as she thought of possibly older men around the Princess, men who might be amorous with Allura. As far as she knew, the boys all treated her like a sister. "Princess, I know you would never send the boys away. Why do you even suggest it?"

"I'm only mentioning it Nanny because you are constantly criticizing the team. I needed to see if their behavior was such that they needed to be removed from Arus. But you are right; I would never send them away. We do need them to form Voltron. Without them we are almost defenseless. What would Doom do to us without them?"

Nanny didn't say anything.

Reaching out to take her nanny's hand, she pulled her close. "Look at each one of them Nanny and then I will ask you one final question."

Nanny swallowed hard as she turned to face the team, the 'boys' she had just fussed about. She looked each one in the eye for just a moment. She thought she might have seen some anger, some disappointment, some pride, and other emotions she couldn't place. Not knowing what she would see in her princess' eyes, she turned to look at Allura. She only saw love.

"Nanny. If my life were in danger, each one of these 'boys' would DIE to protect me. My question to you is- do you think anyone can protect me better than they do?"

Nanny blushed, twisted her hands in her apron, and looked at the floor. "No Princess, I do not think anyone could protect you better. I just wish-" Nanny began, but was cut off by the princess holding up her hand. Nanny sighed. "I understand Princess. You do not want me calling your protectors unsavory names. I… I will try my best," she said as she turned away.

The team watched dumbfounded as Nanny headed back into the kitchen and Allura returned to her meal. Lance spoke for all of them when he said, "Thank you Princess. I've never seen Nanny like that. You are a true diplomat!"

Allura smiled at Lance and then directed her smile to all the team, ending once again on Keith. "It was a long time coming and I wish that I had had the courage to do it sooner. But I'm more confident now, and I won't have anyone putting down those I love." It was said to all of them, but they knew that it was her new relationship with the commander that gave her that courage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

Thanks again to Dawn for being beta reader!

**Setting:** DotU, Rating of T

**Chapter Eight: Coran Speculates**

They were almost to the Earth holiday of St. Patrick's Day, and holidays had played a huge role in his life lately. Keith smiled while he worked his pre-dawn shift in Castle Control. He thought about how Christmas and Valentine's Day had gone. Things had changed so much; he could hardly grasp the magnitude of the changes. He shook his head. Well, part of St. Patrick's Day dealt with luck. Maybe he and Allura would be lucky and their relationship would remain secret. Maybe the Drules would stay away giving the planet peace as well.

Coran walked into Castle Control and stayed near the door watching the Earth commander as he expertly worked the instruments, keeping his vigil over the planet of Arus. A few weeks ago he had felt a pull to visit the tomb of his good friend, King Alfor. Whenever he felt this pull, the spirit of the great king would often show himself with some message of import. He was not surprised when this need to visit resulted in another encounter. Coran was of the firm belief that the increased appearances of King Alfor's spirit were directly tied to the arrival of the space explorers and the resurrection of Voltron. The ties between Alfor and Voltron were very strong, crossing into the afterlife and maintaining a pull, tying part of Alfor's spirit to this world. Coran didn't know how long the connection would hold Alfor here, but for now, he was grateful to have the wisdom of his friend around to guide him and the daughter he had left behind.

Coran continued to watch the young Commander as he reflected back on Alfor's words…

"Coran, my daughter has chosen her intended. They hide their feelings from you out of the rightful fear that you and Nanny might not approve. I have found her intended to be worthy and have given them my blessing on their love and future union. The people will approve and you should not stand in their way. She will leave Arus with him if you force her to choose. I know this is a lot for you to absorb right now, but my time cannot be long with you. Their way to happiness will have hurdles and pitfalls and will be lined with pain for a short time. This is the best that I can see of the future. Do not cause them further pain. Watch her closely, for though she and her intended try to hide their love, it cannot but shine forth in their eyes. Watch. Take note. Protect and shield them as best as you can. They need and deserve your loyalty, your support, and your love."

"I will do as you say, Your Majesty." Coran had wanted to ask more, to find out more, but the image of Alfor faded away.

Now, here he was, doing as Alfor asked. He had had suspicions about the princess having a crush on one of her teammates. He just wasn't sure which one. Obviously it wasn't Pidge, and although Hunk had a heart as big as gold, he knew the princess thought of him as a brother. That just left Lieutenant McClain and Commander Kogane. Coran knew that Allura was close to both men. He thought it might be the commander, but then she spent so much time with the fun loving lieutenant. Alfor had been right; he had to watch and observe. What he had noticed over the last week was that when Allura entered a room, she scanned it until her eyes stopped on Keith. Once she had found him, she quickly looked away. He didn't notice them standing together often, and they never held hands. In fact, one member of the Force was always between them when they were in Castle Control.

Keith was a harder read. Coran never noticed his gaze lingering on the princess, but he often looked for her when he entered a room. Then again, he always had. Allura never seemed to mind touching Lance and he often was near her wherever they were. Since Alfor said that that the young couple was trying to hide their love, it was his assumption that the couple must be the commander and the princess. There would be a royal ball in two weeks' time, and he was pretty sure the activities there would confirm his speculation. Coran crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He liked Keith and he could see why King Alfor would approve of the match. Keith Kogane and King Alfor were cut from the same cloth. Dedicated men, careful planners, military tacticians, adored by the people…. Coran could think of several more, but the one he knew was most important right now was that they were men who loved fiercely. Keith would be like Alfor and dedicate himself to Allura's happiness and safety.

Coran pushed off from the wall; his shift was about to start. As he walked towards the commander, he decided to add his own twist to the upcoming ball. Coran stopped right behind the commander.

"Good evening Coran," Keith said without turning around. Making a few final checks, he spun around in the chair to face the Arusian advisor. "Everything reads normal, nothing out of the ordinary," he said as he stood up to face him. "I hope your shift is as peaceful as mine." Keith gave Coran a nod and smile.

As Keith moved forward, Coran reached out a hand to stay him. "Just a minute, Commander, I need to talk to you about the upcoming ball." Coran thought he may have stiffened slightly. "As you know, there will be a number of potential suitors for Princess Allura attending the ball."

Keith gave Coran another nod, but the smile was gone. "I have already laid out the security plan for the dignitaries. Is there a problem or additions that I wasn't informed about?"

"Of course not, Commander, your security plan is just fine. What I wanted to talk to you about was escorting Allura to the ball."

Keith was taken aback. "Escort? Escort Allura? Coran you usually escort Allura, why the change?"

Watching him closely, Coran saw Keith eyes light up when he suggested that he escort her. Now to see how he handled the rest. "I've been thinking about Allura's suitors. Yes, they are drawn by her beauty, but a large part of their true interest is in Voltron. They are just fortunate that Voltron comes with such beautiful packaging." Coran watched Keith's eyes closely, and he saw they change from light emotion to something hard and steely.

"You want the team, and me in particular, to show that we, meaning Voltron, come with the princess. I will be there to represent the military presence of Voltron?" He said all this in a rather emotionless tone that softened when he added, "Coran, you know that she is so much more than beautiful packaging."

Coran smiled. With that comment, he didn't even need the ball. It was all said through Keith's dark, serious eyes. He loved her for who she was. It was true, the commander would represent the military might of Voltron, but Coran thought that anyone seeing him escorting the princess would think twice before putting any moves on her. Having a protector like Keith might put off a few suitors. He also knew that Keith had no idea that many of the ladies in the castle found him very attractive. Therefore, he had no idea that having him escort the princess was the worst possible thing that Coran could do to encourage the suitors. It could only serve to dash the hopes of the princes in attendance, and he had to admit, the romantic in him knew they would make a stunning pair with their entrance.

Keith noticed a strange wistful look on Coran's faceand he wasn't sure what it meant. "Um, Coran, why are you smiling?"

Coran clapped Keith on the back and said, "Why Commander, I was just thinking about Allura. She often brings a smile to my face. And you are right; she is so much more than beautiful packaging. I'm just glad you noticed." And with that he moved past Keith to sit in the command chair and started checking the sensors. The smile on his face was even larger now. He knew the commander still stood behind him trying to figure what he had meant by that statement.

Keith stood in a daze behind the command chair, not moving. He needed to move; Coran would find it suspicious if Keith just stood like a statue behind him when his shift was over. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other, he glanced over his shoulder from time to time at the enigmatic advisor. Did he know? But if he knew, why was he making Keith escort the princess to a ball full of suitors? Had Alfor been true to his word? Coran's last statement and smile made Keith think that Coran had figured it out, probably with the previous king's help.

Keith hadn't even made it to the door with the castle alarms sounded and Coran called out, "Keith! Drule ships are inbound! I'm raising the dais!"

Keith didn't hesitate; he ran for his ride to the Black Lion. "I'm heading out Coran! Maybe I'll be able to take out a few ships before the others get there!"

"Be safe, Commander!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or its characters.

Thanks Dawn!

**Setting/Rating:** DotU universe, T rating

**Author's Note:** Okay, don't beat me up too badly for my battle scenes or medical knowledge. But hopefully you'll like that it is a long chapter.

: - D

**Chapter Nine: Robeast**

Keith was gliding quickly down the spiral chamber. His thoughts were going in circles and swirling just like the spiral he was descending. This would be the first robeast attack since he and Allura expressed their feelings to each other. He hated that it was a night attack; it added just one more complication to the situation. He would be the only Lion out there to start with since this was a shift that didn't have anyone flying patrol. The key thing would be to keep the robeast away from populated areas. The alarms would be sounding and people would be heading to underground shelters for safety; he had to give them time.

_Aboard the Drule command ship…_

Lotor watched as the Black Lion leapt from its pedestal. "Argh… We didn't catch them completely off-guard! Black Lion and the ever-irritating Commander Keith are on their way!" Lotor spun around to yell at Haggar, "Make yourself useful, old witch, and launch the robeast! If we can take out the commander before the others get here, they'll be unable to form Voltron. We need to take out that lion and keep him out. Princess Allura could be mine by sunrise!"

"It will be as you command, Prince Lotor!" Haggar bowed while holding her cat Koba. The cat let out a loud hiss in agreement.

Lotor turned back to his view screen to see Black Lion growing larger as it got closer. Lotor clenched his fist. The commander. Kogane. Keith. Lotor hated him for all the victories he had led over Doom and himself. He especially hated him for all the times he interfered with his attempts to take Allura back to Doom. The man was a thorn in his flesh and needed to be removed. Perhaps today would be the day, he thought as the robeast coffin came in to view and the magnifier ray focused on it as it opened. It was a lovely robeast with navy blue skin and dark metal spikes protruding from its chest and back. Its arms, legs, and lower torso were covered by protective armor the same color as its skin. The head of the robeast was hairless and lacked humanoid features except for the two eyes in the front and in the back, and the gaping maul of a mouth on the front. In its left hand it carried a spiked mace and had a dagger strapped to its thigh. The dark blue was a perfect color for a night attack. Lotor gazed upon the beast fondly; it truly was a thing of beauty. The Voltron Force would have to rely more on sensors and less on visuals in the dark; it would give the robeast an advantage.

Lotor grimaced as the hated commander's voice came across the com system. "Isn't it past your bedtime Lotor? Don't you need to go home and get your beauty sleep?"

Lotor raised his clenched fist into the air and snarled, "You won't be joking much longer, Commander. Where are your friends? Are they still sleeping?"

Keith's voice crackled through the com, "They're coming, but I hope that you'll already be on your return trip when they arrive."

Lotor's laughter rang out as he watched the Black Lion and the robeast close in on each other and then he softly said, "Commander, I think you'll wish you had stayed in your bed by the time this robeast is finished with you." Lotor ended the communication channel and turned to his command seat where he lowered himself slowly into it. If the robeast could just take down the Black Lion, things would go easier. The other lions weren't even in view. "Come on robeast!"

_At Castle Control…_

The alarms were sounding as the team ran into the control room, one behind the other. They had become very good at dressing quickly and responding to unexpected alarms. It was about ten minutes from the time the alarm sounded.

Lance called out, "What's going on Coran? Is it Lotor?"

The command chair didn't even spin around as Coran answered, "It is indeed, Lieutenant! And he's already launched a robeast! You need to hurry!"

Allura looked at Lance. "Where's Keith?"

Coran's voice came to them from the top of the dais, "He was here when the Drule ships arrived. He's already out there! Now go!"

The team didn't need to be told twice as they ran for their T-bars. Allura thought she heard Lance mutter, "So much for taking fewer risks." She knew he was talking about Keith and he was right. He was out there, alone in the dark, taking on a robeast solo. A shadow passed over her as she grabbed her bar and began her descent. She was remembering her father's warning.

_Aboard Black Lion…_

Keith made some adjustments to the rear thrusters. Lotor had closed the communication channel, and that was fine with him. Soon he'd engage the robeast , and he didn't need any distractions from the Prince of Doom. He smiled to himself in spite of the situation; it truly was an appropriate title for Lotor.

Lance activated the communication system and Keith appeared on his view screen. "Hey Captain, you didn't wait for us! Don't take all the fun before we arrive." He said it with a joking tone, but he knew that Keith would get the message to be extra careful.

"You know it, Lance! I'm going to do a quick engagement, and try to draw it over to the river plateau away from the village. Plan on joining me there." And with that Keith launched proton missiles at the unprotected part of the robeast's chest and made a sharp turn towards the plateau. The robeast howled and followed after Keith's Lion.

"Coran, this is Keith, how does everything look on the plateau? My scanners are picking up some unidentified thermal signatures. Did someone file a permit to be on the plateau this week?" Keith wasn't heading towards the signatures, but because of the large scale of the battles between Voltron and robeasts, they'd have to head elsewhere if someone was on the plateau. It would be too dangerous to battle within fifteen miles of humans and even that close was dangerous. "Coran, I need an answer."

"Keith, I'm sorry to say that it appears to be a group of teenagers out there and some village soldiers with hovercraft. The teens didn't file a permit, but their parents contacted the village soldiers earlier tonight to report that a group had gone out to party somewhere. The soldiers had been trying to locate them and had just found them when the Drule ships showed up. They have hovercraft there, but not enough space to take them all in one trip." Coran shook his head. Teen-agers. They were probably older than Pidge. The rest of the Voltron team was probably only five to six years older than the teenagers on the plateau, but what a difference in maturity. He prayed that everyone would be safe.

"I understand, Coran. I'm changing my vector," Keith called out. "Team, I'm going to change course to the Alba Mountains. It's not the best spot, but it's the best I can do right now."

"We're with you, Keith!" Hunk responded. "You bring that big ugly robeast over here, and we'll help you finish him off!" Echoes of similar sentiments could be heard from all the team members.

Black Lion fired ion darts at the robeast and made a ninety degree turn towards the mountains. Keith could see Green Lion and Blue Lion coming up fast. They'd be with him soon. The ion darts had struck the robeast in a sensitive part of his neck and smoke came from the area. Keith smile; maybe he could finish off this robeast with Black. Just a couple more shots to that area…

Allura was watching her monitor and saw Keith turn back in toward the robeast and her heart sunk. What was he doing? "Keith, don't turn back, lead him on to us. We'll fire on him as you pass and bring him down."

Keith pulled Allura up on the view screen. "I'm just going to fire a couple of shots at that neck area. I think he'll go down right here and it will be much easier to clean up the mess here rather than in the mountains." And with that he brought the robeast back into view. The robeast had thrown down the mace that it hadn't even had a chance to use. What was it doing? "Damn!" Keith made a hard pull on the controls to bring Black into a steep climb, but it was too late. Keith realized he was being drawn into a trap, only seconds too late.

When the robeast had tossed down his mace, it was prepping its arms that could extend and retract. It was biding its time until the Lion got within range….

Allura was watching her screen intently. Something was going on, something bad was getting ready to happen, she could feel it. She watched as Keith pulled Black into a steep climb without firing, and then the arms of the robeast shot out and grabbed Keith's Lion, bringing the speeding lion to an immediate halt. The arms retracted to the robeast at an incredible speed, pulling the Black Lion towards a deadly embrace. Black Lion forcefully hit the robeast's chest, barely missing one of the spikes.

Allura was finally in firing range and she opened fire on the head of the robeast while Pidge worked on the legs.

"We've got to find a way to release those arms from around Keith." Lance and Hunk had arrived and Lance was calling out the plan. "Concentrate on those elbow and shoulder joints. I think we can work on those without hitting Keith." Lance was looking the unmoving Lion in the grip of the robeast. "Commander, can you hear me? Keith, can you respond?" Silence.

At that moment, the maw of the robeast opened and a deafening roar split the air. All eyes turned to the robeast as it rose up in the air and then plummeted, chest first, into the ground. The robeast had basically body slammed Keith's lion.

_Aboard the Drule command ship…_

Lotor watched with pleasure as the large blue robeast took the Black Lion down hard. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Commander." Lotor sneered from his command chair. "Haggar, you have done well! But it won't be a success unless that Lion stays down and our robeast goes on a rampage across the landscape!"

"Watch and see, noble Prince. Once the robeast arises, it will defeat the remaining Lions."

"Hmmmf," was the only response that Lotor gave to that statement. Too many times the Lions had come back to win a seemingly unwinnable battle. He would indeed watch and see.

_Back on the battlefield…_

"That's it!" Hunk screamed and took Yellow Lion down onto the robeast's back. "I think it's time I tried to take a bite out of this robeast!" The Yellow Lion clamped its metal jaws around what would be the robeast's shoulder blade and pulled back a layer of metal. The eyes on the back of the robeast's head looked down at the Lion as the robeast pushed itself up off the ground. "Whoa!" was all Hunk got out before the robeast pushed itself all the way up and back, planning to crush the Yellow Lion on the ground behind it. Hunk maneuvered the Lion off the robeast in time to avoid a fate similar to Keith's.

"Okay team! Everyone except Princess, concentrate all fire on that smoking spot on its neck. We need this robeast to lose its head fast! Princess, if that robeast tries to get up, do whatever you can to keep it off its feet. We'll all fare much better if he doesn't get back up." Lance was strictly business with the commander down. He didn't feel any urge to make any quips since there hadn't been any movement or contact with Black Lion in several minutes.

"Will do, Lieutenant!" Allura called out with determination. The sooner this robeast was toast, the sooner they could get Keith out of the Lion.

Lance made the first firing run on the robeast, "Fire stingray missiles!"

"Fire proton missiles!" Hunk was next.

Pidge rounded out the first wave, "Spinning laser blades!"

"Guys, I'm keeping him off his feet. A few well-placed missiles and my water cannon have worked so far!" Allura's voice was still strong, and she was focused on her job.

The second wave of lion attacks consisted of Lance with the fire torch, Hunk with ion darts, and Pidge with the ion blade. By the time Pidge came for his run, the robeast had managed to get to its knees with its head down. Pidge saw his opening and changed the angle of his attack. "I think this is going to end it guys! Just make him keep his head down!" His team mates did their job with a variety of weapons. Pidge turned Green Lion perpendicular to the robeast's neck and came across the back of the neck with the ion blade tearing through metal and skin.

Lance took Red Lion straight up and then straight down, hitting the robeast directly on the back of the head. "Yes!" Lance cried out as bright light came from the gaping wound. Smoke, fire, and explosions soon came from the wound as the robeast's head fell from his body to the ground. The body stayed in its kneeling position for about 20 seconds before collapsing to the ground in a smoldering heap.

The Lions' audio communication system crackled to life as Lotor's voice came through. "Well, Voltron Force, you defeated my robeast once again." The anger in Lotor's voice was almost palpable. "But I have one parting shot for you." With that, the Drule command ship fired on the downed Black Lion. The downed Lion tumbled over a few times before coming to a stop. "We'll see if your commander will be up for the next attack."

As the Drule ship had fired on Keith, Allura had screamed and various members of the Force let out a string of curses.

Anger coursed through Lance as he shouted, "That's really low Lotor, but then when you're on the bottom, there's not much lower you could go! And you can bet the commander will be back and we'll kick your ass again!" Lance cut the feed to the Drule ship and opened a line to Castle Control. "Coran, Hunk and I are going to land and we'll bring Keith to the castle in Red Lion. Have Dr. Gorma ready. "

"I've already contacted Dr. Gorma, and he has a trauma team standing by in the cargo bay," Coran quickly replied. He had been monitoring the battle, and he was very concerned about Keith.

Lance continued his directives, "Princess, you and Pidge make sure Lotor's ship makes its way back to Doom and that they don't release any fighters that could strafe us as we get Keith." And because he knew it was coming and he didn't want her to reveal too much, he said, "Trust me on this, Princess. You two join us as soon as the ships have cleared Arus' airspace." Hopefully, he and Hunk would have Keith to the castle by then and Allura wouldn't see him before they got him on a stretcher.

A chorus of, "Yes sir!" echoed through the com system.

Hunk and Lance landed and raced over to Black Lion and entered the hatch. Black was lying on its side so they had to be careful as they walked on the walls of the cockpit. Keith's crumpled form was lying on the wall near his command chair and his helmet was off. Lance looked at the command chair and noticed that the restraining harness they used when doing lion-head attacks was partially down, perhaps Keith had been able to activate it during the attack. If he had, it would have helped protect him during the vicious attacks. He picked up Keith's helmet; it had a large crack on the right side. Lance's hand started shaking as he looked at the cracked helmet. He couldn't look away from it. "Please let Keith be okay," he murmured.

Hunk called out, "Lieutenant! I need help over here! I've got the neck collar, but I need help."

Lance broke out of his stupor, "Of course Hunk. Sorry. Keith definitely has a head injury. The side of his helmet is practically shattered."

Hunk's face paled at the words but he spoke calmly, "Then we need to move as fast as we can." He looked back down to Keith, and Lance gently moved his head so that Hunk could fasten the collar.

Lance's fingers slid through Keith's thick hair and found there was some blood on the right side of his head, but no gaping wound or the feeling of crushed skull. He let out a tense breath and told Hunk. There was still a lot of concern as there could be swelling on the brain from the injury.

They quickly got the backboard and used the proper technique to place Keith's body on the board, and then awkwardly made their way out of Black and over to Red. They quickly loaded him in and Lance immediately took off radioing in to Control Keith's condition and his ETA. Then he started praying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. If I did, we would have had more romance between K and A. ; - D**

**Beta: **Thanks for hanging in there Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Ten: Waiting**

By the time that Pidge and Allura got to the cargo bay, Dr. Gorma's team had placed Keith on a gurney and was moving quickly into the castle, running scans as they moved. The med team was very efficient and well-trained with staff calling out readings and making plans for treatment.

Allura was running as fast as she could towards the retreating gurney. She pulled off her helmet and threw it to the side. She saw Lance ahead and planned to run past him, but he stepped in front of her. She was running full speed when she collided with him. They would have both fallen to the ground if Hunk hadn't stepped in behind Lance to brace him.

"Lance, I've got to see him! You've got to let me go!" She struggled in his arms. He wouldn't, he couldn't keep her from Keith!

Lance held her in a bear hug while Hunk was the voice of reason. It was a good thing Hunk was there to talk, because Lance had had the breath knocked out of him. It was all he could do to hold on to the princess, who seemed to possess super-human strength at the moment.

"Princess, we know you're worried! But you've got to give Dr. Gorma a chance to assess him! You can't run in there and be all over him giving him hugs and holding his hand right now." Hunk said this last sentence more slowly and softly.

The absolute compassion in his voice reached her and she crumpled, sobbing in Lance's arms.

She went from struggling like a tiger to a dead weight of sorrow. Lance lowered both of them to the ground. Pidge had come up while Hunk was speaking and they all knelt around the Princess.

Allura looked up at her friends, their concern was obvious. It took a lot to knock Keith out this long. She turned her gaze to Hunk and Lance. "Tell me how he looked. How badly is he injured?"

Lance wasn't sure how to start, but once again Hunk stepped into the breach. "It looked like Keith was able to activate the shoulder restraint for part of the attack which would help minimize his injuries. When we checked him out, there was minimal bleeding. There was some on the side of his head and some from his mouth and nose. There was already some swelling starting on his face. There were no obvious broken bones, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had a couple or some fractures. His breathing was clear and his pulse was strong. That's about all I can tell you Princess."

Lance thought, "That's about all?" Lance was thankful that Hunk was there to tell the princess. There was no way that he would have been able to provide such a detailed description of Keith's condition, and he had been right there with Hunk. Sometimes people underestimated Hunk because of his size or preoccupation with mechanics. They just don't realize how observant the man really was.

Allura nodded her head and then laid it on Lance's chest. "Help me up. I've calmed down now, thanks to you fellas. Thank you. I'll be able to go into the waiting room without being a complete hysterical mess." At this she let out small sigh as Lance helped her up.

"We'll be right there in the waiting room with you, Princess," Pidge said.

Allura put her hand on Pidge's shoulder. "I know and I'm grateful for that." Allura let her hand drop and they began to move towards the medical wing as a team.

When the team walked into the waiting area, they found Coran and Nanny waiting there.

Nanny rushed to Allura and grasped her face in both hands turning her head this way and that. "Are you hurt Princess? Rushing off into battles that can get you injured! These boys keep dragging you into things a princess shouldn't have to do!"

Coran could see Allura draw back in surprise at first and then stiffen at Nanny's words. He had to act fast, there was no way Allura would let that pass. Such words would be inappropriate even if Keith were only a friend and not the love of her life. "Nanny, Princess Allura is fine. We should all be focusing on the commander's condition. He has been injured defending our planet, and we should show his heroism and actions the respect that is due, not ramble on about the Princess, who is fine. She is fine because of what he has done for us. Now stop ranting and start praying that his injuries are minor and will heal quickly."

Every eye in the room turned to Coran and Nanny's mouth hung open.

"Of course Coran! I meant no disrespect to Commander Kogane! I was merely concerned about the princess, but you are correct, this isn't the appropriate time or place for such statements." Nanny truly looked contrite as she said this.

Lance saw that Allura was about to make a comment about the statements not being appropriate at any time or place when Lance gently took her arm and whispered in her ear, "Small steps with Nanny. This is a start. Let her think about it."

Allura merely nodded and began pacing. The men all leaned against the wall. Nanny quietly had a seat. The waiting room had no natural lighting. What it did have was utilitarian furniture and a gloomy air. Allura made a mental note to do something about this room soon. It was not that she wanted to spend any more time in here, but as pilots, she had to expect that someone in the team would be in the facility again sometime. She just didn't want the waiting room to make the mood any more glum that it already would be.

After waiting an hour, Dr. Gorma himself came to update them. They all looked at him expectantly. Dr. Gorma didn't focus on anyone specific as he relayed the information, but would look at each one in turn. "The commander is incredibly lucky. We believe that he did use the shoulder harness for part of the attack; it's the only way to explain why his injuries aren't more severe. His most serious injury is a concussion, but it's a mild one, not severe, thanks to his helmet. He also has four cracked ribs on his right side and severe bruising over the right side of his torso and arm. I'm not sure how he managed not to crack or break anything else. Commander Kogane is still unconscious, but I expect him to wake up on his own in the next few hours." Dr. Gorma could see the relief on all their faces.

Allura was the first to speak up, "When can I, I mean, when can we go in to see him?"

Dr. Gorma turned to the lovely princess, "He should be in his room now. You can accompany me there if you like." He mentally noted the anxiousness in her voice as he said to everyone, "The commander will need to be in the medical facility for 48 hours once he regains consciousness for us to monitor the effects of the concussion. I take it that everyone here will be helpful and encourage him to follow the treatment plan and NOT check himself out early as he has sometimes done in the past. Will you help?" He ended his speech with the question directed at Allura. She was the only one that had a chance of getting Keith to follow medical orders. She had managed to get him to stay in the med facility in the past, and he was counting on her again.

"He will follow whatever orders you give him. I will personally see to it." Allura said this with all the confidence of a monarch and she heard a slight snort from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Lance. "And what was that snort about Lance?"

Lance rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards Coran and Nanny.

Allura looked over to see the two of them looking at her rather strangely. "Oh!" With a shrug of her shoulders, she sweetly smiled at them and said, "The ball is only two weeks away and if Keith is to attend as part of the security, he will have to follow the medical rules."

Nanny started nodding almost violently. "Yes! Yes! The ball! We have to stay on schedule. The commander will have to follow the medical orders. Princess, I will help you convince him."

Lance couldn't help it; another snort escaped from him as he pushed off from the wall he had been holding up. It earned him a glare from Nanny, but no comments. Maybe she was listening to Allura after all.

Coran was looking thoughtful. "Do you think we should delay the ball? If Keith isn't ready for it…"

"No." Lance voiced with authority. "We can't delay the ball. If you put out a notice that we are delaying the ball, Lotor will know that Keith is out of action and it will invite an attack."

Allura nodded and turned to Dr. Gorma. "I won't do anything to compromise his health. Will he be able to attend the ball in two weeks without causing any harm to his health?"

"With a concussion, every patient is different. He may still be having some headaches and some lethargy in two weeks, but as long as he won't be doing anything more physical than dancing, he should be fine. That is, as long as nothing in my prognosis changes. His cracked ribs will still be painful, but they will take several more weeks to completely heal." Dr. Gorma smiled at the princess, "Shall we go check on the commander now?"

Allura returned his smiled and said, "Lead on Dr. Gorma, you've made us all very happy!"

Dr. Gorma kept the smile on his face as he turned. She seemed to be very concerned about the commander, even more so than her teammates. Perhaps he would monitor the relationship between the princess and the commander during his check-ins. He would treat it as part of his doctor-patient confidentiality. If Princess Allura was enamored by Commander Kogane, he wouldn't divulge it. He had seen the devotion that they had both displayed when either of them was in the medical facility. Keith had come close to death too many times for a young man. He wouldn't begrudge him the affection of the princess; it mattered not to him that the commander was a commoner and an off-worlder.

Allura noted that Dr. Gorma didn't say anything on the short walk to Keith's room, but then, he probably didn't have much to add to what he had already said. And she was very pleased with what he said. Keith's injuries were not as severe as the condition of his Lion had made her think. She was weak with relief and looking forward to sitting down after pacing around tensely for over an hour.

As they reached Keith's door, Dr. Gorma put a hand gently on Allura's arm before tapping on the access pad for the room. "Your Highness, just remember there is a lot of swelling and bruising right now, but all indicators say that he will recover from this quickly." He watched as her eyes searched his face and then she nodded. Even as he tapped the entry pad for the door, he knew that she would still be startled by Keith's appearance. Even though he had been in numerous incidents requiring a stay in the medical facility, it was still always startling to see someone who was so full of life just hours ago, beaten and bruised so badly he had lost consciousness. Yes, he thought to himself as the door opened and he heard the princess draw in a sharp breath, he would never begrudge them any happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. If I did, we would have had more romance between K and A.  
****; - D**

**Beta: **Thanks for hanging in there Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Eleven: Road to Recovery**

Allura's eyes widened as she looked at Keith. She had expected all the medical equipment and the oxygen tubes running to his nose, and she thought she had prepared herself for the bruising and swelling. She was not prepared enough. She had expected bruises here and there and of various colors. The right side of Keith's face was swollen to the point that the skin was stretched taut, and it was purple and black in color. The purple color and slight swelling also covered the right arm that was lying on top of the covers. She could only imagine that his chest looked similar since his cracked ribs were also on his right side. It was odd to see that the left side of his body was relatively free of large bruises. Allura walked over to left side of his bed; she was too afraid to even hold his bruised right hand. When the others left, she would hold his left one.

They were all in the room now. Dr. Gorma had heard more than one sharp intake of breath as they came in, and he even heard Nanny murmur out a small prayer. Maybe she did have a heart for the brave space explorers after all. "Remember, most of this bruising and swelling will go down dramatically in the next couple of days before he is released. There's something I want to show all of you." He walked up beside Allura and she stepped away from Keith's side. Dr. Gorma carefully lifted Keith's left arm and pulled the blanket covering his chest down about six inches to where the treatment bandages for the cracked ribs could be seen. "The bandages on Keith's ribs have electrodes in them that will speed the healing process for his ribs, but that's not what I wanted you to see."

"The harness," Lance said. "You can see the bruises on his chest from where he pulled the harness down."

"That's right," Dr. Gorma replied. "I don't know at what point he got it on or at what point it failed, but I think it could very well have saved his life." Silence filled the room as he pulled the blankets back up and he waited a moment before speaking again. "It will probably be one to two hours before the commander regains consciousness and at that point we will increase his pain medication. I can alert all of you when he regains consciousness."

Coran spoke first, "Nanny and I will return to our duties, but we would appreciate it if you keep us updated on him."

Dr. Gorma just nodded his response and shifted his gaze to Lance.

Lance understood that until Keith recovered, he had some decisions to make as temporary leader of the force. "Hunk and I will take Red out, assess Black Lion, and bring it back. Pidge and Princess, I'd like for you both to stay with Keith right now. Pidge, I'll switch out with you when we get back so you can assist Hunk with Black's repairs."

The team members all expressed sentiments of agreement and Allura gave Lance a small smile. He had given her a reason to stay with Keith that Coran, Nanny, and Dr. Gorma wouldn't question. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered to Allura if he said for her to stay or not; she was staying. This just made it easier. Everyone filed out except for Allura and Pidge.

Allura pulled a chair up right next to Keith's bed. She sat down and took his hand in her hands to massage it.

Pidge walked softly up beside her. "Princess, I'm going to step outside the door for about five minutes to give you some time with Keith."

Allura turned a tear-filled gaze to Pidge who was about eye-level to her while she was seated. She took one hand away from Keith's and pulled a surprised Pidge to her. "Thank you Pidge. Thank you for everything." It was said softly and full of all the emotion she was feeling at the moment.

Pidge returned her hug and only pulled back when she released him. "Anything for you Princess," was all he said as he turned and quietly left the room.

When the door slid shut behind him, Allura slowly stood and moved Keith's arm so she could sit on the bed beside him. She gently pushed his hair away from his face. She smiled as she noted that they hadn't cut much of his hair at all to sew up the small cut on the side of his head. There were small circular bandages on his forehead that she knew held sensors to monitor his brain functions and swelling inside his skull. She kept her fingers away from them as she gently moved his hair. She very, very carefully, leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Before she pulled away, a tear fell from her eyes onto his face. As she sat up, she gently reached out again and this time dried the tear on his face.

She knew she only had a few more stolen moments with Keith, so she would have to speak quickly. "Keith, I'm here and I'm only going to leave if you wake up. Dr. Gorma says you should be doing that fairly soon and I expect you to follow his orders." Allura's voice sounded a little tremulous as she said this but she didn't care. "I know you are the commander of the Voltron Force and there will be risks you have to take, but please my love, be more careful. I can't lose you now that we've just found each other." She looked at his bruised face and gently touched his cheek. "I miss you. Come back to me." She heard the door slide open and she moved off the bed and back to her chair. She looked to the doorway where Pidge was standing awkwardly. "It's okay Pidge, you can come in. I've told Keith what's on my mind and how I'm expecting a quick recovery." She managed a smile at the young team member and he returned it as he walked in and took a seat over near the wall. She knew he didn't want to intrude. She returned to holding Keith's hand and waiting.

A little over an hour later she heard the door open and turned to see Lance entering. He nodded to Pidge, who headed out. Lance walked over to the princess. He looked at Keith as he asked, "Any change?"

She followed his gaze to Keith, "No. No change yet." She felt him put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeeze. "I know Dr. Gorma says he's going to be fine, it's just…I'll feel so much better once he opens his eyes." She felt another squeeze and then his hand left her should and he moved over to take the chair that Pidge had vacated. It was comforting that they were standing watch with her.

She was starting to tire. The battle had occurred before dawn and now it was late morning. She laid her head on the edge of bed, pillowed by one of her arms, while one hand still held Keith's. She had just closed her eyes when she felt his hand twitch. Sitting up suddenly, she looked intently at his face.

Noticing the sudden change in the princess, Lance immediately stood and moved over. "What is it, Princess?"

"His hand moved. Maybe it was just a muscle twitch…" His hand moved in hers again, and she thought she saw his eye move. The other one was too swollen to notice movement. "Call Dr. Gorma just in case." Lance moved over to the intercom and she could hear him relaying the information to the doctor. She heard Gorma say he was on his way.

She was watching Keith's face when his one good eye opened.

Keith thought he heard voices. Where was he? It felt like he was in a bed. "The medical facility, that's where I am," he thought. Where else would he be in a bed with people talking around him? He had been in this position before unfortunately. The pain started washing over him in waves. He tried to open his eyes but only one would open. He immediately closed it. The lights were too bright and his head hurt. His face hurt. His whole right side hurt. He moaned; he couldn't help it. He took a deep breath. Bad, bad decision. He groaned. It was then that he heard Allura's voice.

There was no doubt how much pain Keith was in. When would Dr. Gorma get here? "Keith, it's Allura. You're in the med ward." Was that a smile on his face? Why was he smiling? "Keith, are you okay?"

Keith smiled again, well as much as he could with the swelling. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck… or Nanny; so of course, I figured I'm in the med ward." The smile continued and then he made the mistake of a small laugh. His body convulsed with the pain as Dr. Gorma walked in.

"What happened?" Dr. Gorma rushed to the bedside as the monitors beeped quickly and loudly.

With his eyes on the doctor, Lance spoke up, "The commander picked this moment to show a sense of humor. He made the mistake of making a bad joke and then laughing."

The tension immediately left the body of the doctor as the monitors returned to normal. "Oh, well, I guess he won't make that mistake any time soon." He smiled, relieved that Keith had awoken during the expected time frame and was lucid enough to make a joke. It boded well for his recovery. "Commander, I need to do a short assessment, would you like for your friends to remain or leave?"

Allura and Lance were surprised that Dr. Gorma hadn't just asked them to leave. What did Dr. Gorma know or suspect?

"I'd like for them to stay."

"Commander, as soon as I finish the assessment, I promise to increase your pain medication."

Keith was relieved when it was over; the pressing and prodding and checking were painful. Letting out a sigh as he felt the pain medication flow into him from the IV, Keith listened as Dr. Gorma gave him his medical assessment. It sounded like he had dodged a bullet and gotten off easy. He'd only be in the med facility a few days at the most, and he'd check himself out as soon as he felt ready. The doctor left the room saying that he'd let his friends fill him in on the battle that put him here. The battle! He had forgotten. His good eye popped open. "Hunk?! Pidge?!" It was a question and almost a shout.

Allura soothed, "They're fine Keith! You were the only one injured." She saw him wince as the tension left his body and his muscles tried to relax.

Keeping his eyes closed, he said, "Tell me what happened. I remember going out to take on a robeast and talking to Lotor. It would have been fine if I had forgotten that. I was trying to move the robeast towards to the mountains and then things get fuzzy."

Lance began to describe the battle to fill in the pieces for his friend. "That's right. And you had opened a wound in the robeast's neck. You thought with a couple more well-placed shots at that spot you could take him down. You went to make a run on him and he dropped his mace-"

"And then his arms shot out, grabbed me and pulled me in as I tried a vertical climb."

"That's right."

"It's not just fuzzy after that, I don't remember anything else."

Lance continued. "After the robeast pulled you to its chest, it lifted off and then body-slammed you. We were able to continue the attacks you started on the neck until Pidge was able to sever its head. After the thing exploded on the ground, Lotor's ship took one last low-blow shot at your Lion. We chased them off and brought you back here."

Keith was quiet for a moment. "You both think I took an unnecessary risk." It was a statement, not a question, but he knew they would understand that he wanted their opinions. He might not agree with them, but he wanted them.

Allura and Lance looked at each other and he nodded for her to answer. "Yes and no. You could have waited for us so it could have been a group attack; there were no civilians in danger at the time. But then, it wouldn't have changed what happened. The robeast would have gotten one of us, and I'm not sure that any of the rest of us would have gotten their shoulder harness on in time. The result could have been fatal for one of us."

"I agree with the princess and her reasoning. In fact, you would have told us the same thing if we had taken on a robeast solo." Starting to smile a little, Lance said, "I think if it had been me, you might have accused me of being pig-headed." He saw a smile form on Keith's lips again. "Be careful Cap'n, you know what happened the last time you laughed."

The door swished open while he was saying this and Hunk and Pidge came in. "You mean he's well enough to make jokes? I think this calls for a celebration feast!" Hunk exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

Giving the big man a poke in the ribs, Pidge said, "It's all he's been talking about in the repair bay. He's planned an enormous meal to celebrate."

"Hey, I wouldn't have been thinking about food if Dr. Gorma hadn't told us that the Captain would be okay."

Allura was laughing. "I think Hunk's right, we will have a celebration meal later today, but the Captain will have to stick with the food he's given by the medical staff."

"That's fine with me," Keith said. "I'm not very hungry at all and I'm sure my stomach must be as bruised as the rest of me, so I'm fine just having some painkillers for my celebration meal."

With that, Keith closed his good eye. Lance looked at Allura and said, "We're going to head out and change. We'll update Nanny and Coran and then be back to relieve you so you can change." Allura nodded and the team left giving Keith well-wishes and promising to be back.

Allura squeezed his hand as the door closed behind them. "It's time to sleep now, my bruised knight."

And with that Keith fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. **

**Beta: **Thanks Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Twelve: Rest and More Rest**

With Allura making sure that Keith followed Dr. Gorma's instructions to the letter, Keith's recovery progressed just as the doctor said. He was released 48 hours after he regained consciousness with orders to take it easy, take his medications, and wear the bandages that were helping to heal his ribs. Keith had no problems following the last two orders; it was the first that caused him problems. Watching the team hold Lion practice without him was difficult, but Coran had added his opinion to the doctor's. Coran had told him, "Your ribs are too fragile right now, and you haven't recovered from your concussion. Do you really want to injure yourself in a practice when we may need you for a battle?" Keith knew as a commanding officer that he wouldn't let any member of the team practice if they were as injured as he was. He actually felt a little ashamed that he had even brought up the possibility and thanked Coran for being sensible about the issue.

It was now a week and a half since the battle and the swelling was completely gone. There was only a faint bruising visible along Keith's hairline and on his ribs. Keith wasn't vain, but he knew that he had to attend the ball. If the Voltron commander looked like he had taken a beating, well that wouldn't look good for Arus. The five pilots were in the rec room having some down time in the afternoon. Allura and Keith were sitting on the couch holding hands while Lance and Pidge were playing a game of pool. Hunk was having an afternoon snack, noting that it was just too long between lunch and dinner.

Allura looked over at the serious expression on Keith's face. She knew this recovery time wasn't easy for him. Sitting on the sidelines, not going to Lion practice, and being unable to work out, left him with little to do. But that was the point; Dr. Gorma had stressed the key element of rest. Against his nature, he had allowed Allura to confine him to his room for the last week every afternoon for a 'nap.' She started smiling, thinking about the look that had come over his face when she told him she wanted him to nap every afternoon. She had convinced him to do it by promising to give him a kiss before he went to sleep. She also thought he secretly craved the rest due to his battered body, but his work ethic just wouldn't let him give into it easily.

Keith glanced over to the smiling princess. A grin came to his face. "What's making you smile this time?"

"You."

"Me? And what in particular about me is making you smile?"

Allura watched as Keith leaned over to kiss her. "Your nap."

"What?" He pulled back in surprise. "I thought my 'naps' were over now." He said _naps_ with almost the same tone and disdain that he usually reserved for Lotor.

"I was trying to decide if you needed to nap every day until the ball."

Keith heard low laughter coming from the pool table. Of course, Lance overheard.

"I believe that before that last attack, you asked Lotor if he needed to go back to bed for his beauty sleep. It seems like you should take your own advice." With that, Lance hit the cue ball sending a stripe into the corner pocket. He then turned around to ask Allura, "It's just two days until the ball and we haven't heard you raving about your dress, or which prince you've chosen to irritate by your indifference."

Allura felt Keith stiffen. She knew he was dreading the ball. "And when have you ever heard me rave about a dress?" She laughed as she said it.

A mischievous smirk crossed Lance's face as he chalked the cue stick and drawled out. "Oh, I don't know, maybe about a month ago when you went shopping for a special Valentine's dress. I believe you told me that you looked-"

Allura was ruby red as she broke in, "Well, that was an exception. This is for a ball. I do think that the dress is lovely. Don't worry guys, it's not pink. If you like, I could regale you with the choice of fabric, the intricate beading, the exquisite color of aubergine that is…" She watched as their eyes glazed over and smiled. "I didn't think so."

She was surprised when Keith leaned over and whispered so that only she could hear, "How much cleavage does it show and does it have a long slit in the skirt?"

She thought her whole body was blushing as she whispered back, "Some and no."

"Not fair you two!" Lance laughed out, he could only imagine what inappropriate comment Keith had made to make Allura blush like that. "I don't know what you said Keith, but it must have been good."

Keith only smiled back. His smile faded a little as he said, "I have some information about the ball." All eyes turned to him. "Coran would like for us to be in our dress uniforms, and he has asked me to escort Allura to the ball as a symbol of Voltron to the potential suitors."

Hunk had only keyed in on the dress uniform part. "What? We have to wear the full dress uniform? They won't just let us wear those suits the princess bought us?" He said this with a mouth full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm afraid so," Keith replied. He watched as Hunk murmured something about tight collars and shoved two more cookies in his mouth.

Leaning in towards him, Allura asked, "Coran asked you to do that? When did he do that?"

"He asked me right before the alarms went off for the attack. At first I thought that he had figured out our relationship. I thought that King Alfor might have spoken to him. But then he had us walking in together like that, for a military reason; it doesn't make sense."

"Wait a minute," Lance said as he stopped his next shot and stood up. Looking at Keith, he said, "Let me get this straight, he wants _you_ to escort Allura in because he wants the suitors to see you as a representation of Voltron and what she can bring to their military?" He watched Keith nod and then continued, "So _you_ escorting her is supposed to be an encouragement to the suitors? Seeing _you…_ with her…" He was pointing back and forth between them with the cue stick. "…..is supposed to encourage the princes to pursue the Allura?"

Glumly, Keith nodded. "Yes." He looked at the smiling faces of all his teammates, even Allura was smiling. "Why does that make all of you smile? What am I missing?"

Pidge walked over next to Lance. "Even I can figure that one out, Commander. If Coran has asked you to wear your dress military uniform with all the medals and escort the princess dressed in a beautiful gown to a ball, it's going to speak volumes."

"Yes, I know, that's what we were just talking about, representing Voltron…" Keith tried to get out and then stopped as everyone started laughing.

Creases formed between Keith's brows as he said, "I give up. Maybe it's my concussion…"

Allura leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "No, my dear, it's not the concussion. It's just that you have never realized how attractive you are." She looked at him as he stared and turned red, "And when you add a dress uniform to an already sexy man, well… Lance would say something about a man in uniform being irresistible. Any prince seeing you would have to know they just couldn't compete. Coran isn't doing this to encourage them; he's doing it to discourage them."

Keith stared at her. Except for the part about him being irresistible, it made some sense. It was a little disconcerting to think about Coran thinking he was irresistible. However, he started to smile. "Do you really think that could be it? Why even bother with the ball then?"

"Because you know it's been planned for months and because we're still working on Nanny. Hopefully, she will also see how irresistible you are." She planted another kiss on Keith's cheek and then turned to Lance, "But then, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge will all be in their dress uniforms as well. Nanny may find one of them irresistible too!"

They all started laughing at that, and Keith thought maybe the ball wouldn't be so bad after all. With the support of their teammates and now possibly Coran, things were looking up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. *sigh***

**Beta: **As always, thanks Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Thirteen: A Surprise Evening**

The day of the ball arrived crisp and clear, and the castle was in a flurry of activity. You couldn't walk anywhere in the castle without seeing someone involved in preparing for the ball. Guests had started arriving yesterday, and the Force had taken turns with the Princess to welcome visiting dignitaries and their entourages. It was a matter of tradition and manners for Allura, but for the team, it was tedious.

Hunk pulled on the collar of his suit. Maybe this thing wasn't any better than a dress uniform. Since Allura was dressed in royal finery to greet incoming guests, Nanny had insisted that the boys wear suits when taking their turns in greeting. Allura saw Hunk pulling on his collar as Prince Cardin and his sister, the Duchess of Marco, from the planet Farnell, were disembarking from their craft.

"Prince Cardin, welcome to Arus," Allura said as she waited for Hunk.

Hunk saw Allura turn to him and said his part of the greeting. "Allura, the Crown Princess of Arus and the Voltron Force of the Galaxy Alliance bid you welcome. We hope that your journey here was uneventful."

At this point, the visiting royals would thank them for the invitation, and then provide some details of their trip. After a few pleasantries, Allura would indicate that their rooms were ready for them, and Hunk would walk them to the doorway where a castle servant would be waiting to take them to their rooms.

Allura had just reached this part of the conversation with the visitors from Farnell, when the Duchess spoke up. "Thank you again, Princess Allura. We are looking forward to this evening's festivities. I was wondering if Commander Kogane would be attending the ball tonight. I understand he was injured in the latest Drule attack."

With a gracious nod of her head, Allura said, "Commander Kogane will be attending the ball tonight, thank you for your concern. His injuries were minor. Your concern is appreciated."

The prince and duchess then followed Hunk to the door. Still pulling at his collar, Hunk returned to stand beside the princess. With a smile she said, "That was the last one Hunk. It is time for lunch and then we'll all be preparing for the ball tonight."

"You might be preparing for the ball all afternoon, Princess, but I'm going to have a snack and take a nap!"

Allura took Hunk's arm as they started walking to the door, "But Hunk, we haven't even had lunch yet and you're talking about a snack."

"A guy's got to have energy to dance, doesn't he?"

The sound of her laughter filled the chamber, and Hunk liked how it sounded. He noticed that it stopped as they entered the hallway, and she gazed down the corridor where Prince Cardin and the Duchess had gone. "What is it, Princess?"

"I just found it unusual that a member of the royal party would ask about Keith. While you and I would consider it good manners because he's our friend, it is unusual for royalty of another planet to ask about a military commander. I'm probably just overthinking it. It's probably just my nerves about tonight."

"Aw, Princess, Keith knows you have to dance with all those princes and do your royal thing. He might not like it, but he understands."

"I know Hunk, I just feel bad." They continued towards the wing of the castle that housed their quarters. They talked quietly as servants hurried back and forth carrying vases, chairs, and other items for the ball. "I have no intention of marrying any of these men. They came here looking for a bride, and I have no intention of being one, well at least to any of them."

Smiling at her words, Hunk replied, "The truth will be out there soon enough. I wouldn't worry about it."

Allura smiled up at him, "I'll try not to."

_Time for the ball…_

Looking in the mirror for the last time, Keith caught Lance's eye in the reflection. Lance had insisted on stopping by Keith's quarters to make sure that the Commander's uniform was flawless. "Really Lance, I don't think-"

"That's right Keith, you don't think. You agreed to let me assist you with your uniform. I admit you've done fine. Even with your recent injuries, it fits perfectly. The ladies won't be able to keep their eyes off of you or me."

Keith started laughing. "Thanks Lance, but there's only one lady I want looking at me. As for everyone else, I'll be happy showing them that Allura and I are a perfect couple together. I just wish I could let everyone know we ARE a couple."

"Now Keith-"

"I know. I will not say or do anything to indicate a romantic relationship with the princess. I'm so glad Coran is going to dance the opening dance with Allura; I don't think I could hide my feelings holding her that close." Tugging on his jacket for the last time, Keith said, "Well, this is as good as it's going to get, I have to get to the ballroom entrance."

Lance followed Keith out of his room. "That means that I need to get to my place too."

Smiling over his shoulder at Lance, Keith had to ask, "What place is that Lance? Do you already know where a bevy of beauties will be standing?"

"Ah, my dear dashing Commander, wherever I will be, the beauties will flock there," he said with mock seriousness. "Actually, I just want a good view of the ballroom entrance so I can see you and Allura come in, and then watch as all the princes deflate seeing the two of you together."

Keith grinned back. "Then I hope you find that spot, Lance."

The two men shook hands when they reached the entrance that Allura would be using. "Good luck Captain," Lance said and then entered the ballroom to find his perfect spot.

Keith peeked through the door to watch Lance cross the room. Then he watched the heads of many women turn as he passed and noted some of them started to follow along in his wake. Keith couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. Lance knew exactly what he was doing.

He was still smiling as he turned to find Coran and Allura waiting. Standing with his mouth open, Keith gazed at Allura. Perhaps the other day he should have had Allura give more details about her dress. She was a vision in… what was that color? Aubergine? The dark purple of the dress accentuated her fair skin. Allura was correct; he did get a glimpse of some cleavage from the sweetheart neckline, and the sleeveless dress left part of her toned arms on display. Her hands and lower arms where encased in long satin gloves of the same color. The dress was fitted to her torso. At her waist, it became fuller as it reached the floor. It didn't have the split he had hoped for, but it was cut higher in the front than the back so that he could see the same silver high heels that she had worn on their Valentine's Day date. Amethyst earrings hung from her ears, and an amethyst and diamond choker fit snugly around her neck. Her hair was pulled back from her face and pulled up to cascade down her back. A small bejeweled tiara sat on her head. Both Coran and Allura were watching the Commander's reaction, and both were pleased with what they saw.

"Good evening Commander." She looked him over and even though it was only a month since she saw him in his dress uniform, she was once again struck by how regale he looked.

Recovering his composure, Keith bowed low saying, "Your Highness." When he stood up, he turned and offered her his arm.

Allura turned to Coran, "Thank for escorting me to the door, Coran." He leaned towards her, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Coran smiled at her as he straightened and gave her a wink. Her smile became radiant.

Keith drew in his breath as she turned her face towards him. He hadn't seen the wink. He only saw the radiant smile on her face as she took his arm. He didn't look away from her face as Coran said, "I'm now going to step inside to announce the princess. When you get to the bottom of the steps, I will signal the orchestra and you will lead the princess in the opening dance."

Both heads turned sharply to Coran and Keith barely squeaked out, "Lead? Dance? What are you talking about, Coran? You are leading Allura in the opening dance." His heart was pounding so loudly he thought Coran would be able to hear it. In fact, the sudden tension was making his ribs ache.

"Well, Commander, I just decided, that you would look better dancing with the princess than her crusty old advisor. Do you have any objections to dancing with the princess?" He asked it so innocently that it made it suspicious.

"Of course not Coran, I just thought… well, I'm just a pilot…."

"My dear Commander, you are much more than that. You are the highest ranking Galaxy Alliance officer in the Denubian Galaxy, you are the Commander of the Voltron Force, and you are the savior of Arus. You are more than _worthy_ to lead Princess Allura in the opening waltz."

Both Keith and Allura stared at him. He did know. He was telling them that he approved. Their faces were still serious as they watched him. Why didn't he tell them before? Why wait until it was time for them to walk out into a ballroom full of princes and royalty?

Coran saw that they were still digesting his sudden admission. He had planned to wait until after the ball, but after the commander's injuries and knowing that Allura was not going to enjoy the ball, well, he decided to give them a gift. Hopefully, they would be able to contain their passion during the dance; he certainly didn't want to offend all the attendees, but then again… Looking at Keith, Coran smiled and said, "I know that King Alfor considers you worthy of his daughter." He turned and left them.

There were castle guards in the hallway with them. With a look of wonder, Keith smiled and said, "That was a wonderful surprise." He saw Allura nod and then he looked over at the doors. Coran would soon announce the princess. "It's time we put on our serious party faces," he said. They composed themselves and moved to their spot behind the doors that would be opened for them at the appropriate time. Only Allura would be announced since Keith was not royalty, and that was fine with him. Almost everyone in the ballroom would know who he was anyway.

The couple heard the trumpets sound and then Coran's voice carried through the doorway, "The Crown Princess of Arus, Her Royal Highness, Allura Altaire." The doors pulled open and Keith and Allura stepped inside. This entrance was set about ten feet higher than the ballroom floor so the occupants had to raise their faces slightly to view the couple. Keith and Allura waited while those assembled bowed and curtsied to the Princess, and then they descended. At the bottom of the stairs, Keith turned and bowed to Allura, as protocol dictated. He then took her hand and pressed his lips to her satin glove.

As his kiss ended, the music began and Keith swept her into his arms. He had never dreamed this would happen so soon. Keith and Allura did their best to keep their masks up, but at times they would slip and they would gaze at each other with longing and love.

Sighs were heard as she spun around the room in Keith's arms. She could only hope that several princes would see the magnificence of her protector and break off their pursuit.

After the required amount of time, other couples joined them. The waltz ended too soon for Allura; it was time for Keith to take her to her station to meet and greet guests with Coran. Allura would take time for a few dances, but most of the time until supper would be monopolized by greeting and small talk.

Keith looked Allura in the eye and said, "Your Highness." After she inclined her head, he took his leave. Making his way across the ballroom, he didn't look back so he was unaware of how many eyes were following his impressive figure.

Allura couldn't help herself, she watched him until the crowd swallowed him up. She then turned to Coran to begin her royal duties.

It was nearing supper when Prince Cardin approached and requested to dance a waltz. Allura had researched Farnell and Prince Cardin and found him to be unexceptional. She doubted that he would pursue her very much. As they danced, she looked around the room for the Force. Pidge was talking to a serving girl at the punch table. Hunk surprisingly was dancing with a willowy blonde from a neighboring Arusian province and Lance, well Lance was Lance. A smile escaped from her lips as she saw him surrounded by a group of young attractive women. Most likely he was giving them a battle story of Voltron.

"Well, finally a smile. What or who is it that brings such a smile to your face?" Prince Cardin inquired as he spun her around on the floor so that he was facing the direction that she had been. "Ah, the dashing Lieutenant McClain can bring a smile to your face."

The look he gave her was not angry, only speculative. However, she couldn't have him thinking that she was interested in Lance. "Yes, Prince Cardin, the lieutenant does make me smile. I had guessed earlier that he would have three women around him by dinner, but I see that his charms have far exceeded my estimates." The smile she gave him now was larger than the one she had earlier.

Cardin smiled back at her. "Indeed, McClain's reputation precedes him. There are many young ladies on my planet that find him attractive. However, his following pales to that of the commander." At this, he glanced away to locate Keith who was talking with one of the castle guards. "After seeing him in person tonight, I can understand why the women moon over him."

Allura was glad that he looked away to find Keith, because her smile faltered slightly at the thought of so many women being attracted to Keith. She knew it was so at the castle, but didn't project that it had happened all over the Denubian Galaxy.

Prince Cardin continued, "You know, even my sister, the Duchess Mariah, is smitten with him. She asked to come with me just so she could meet him. I do hope that you will do me the favor of introducing them. She would be devastated to go home without a dance from him."

Keeping the smile on her face, she said, "I'd be delighted to introduce them, but I'll have to warn the duchess that the commander doesn't dance often. My dance with him was the exception, not the norm." Duchess Mariah, the Duchess of Marco. She had asked about Keith when Allura had welcomed the Farnell party to Arus. The princess wasn't worried, but she thought to herself, "Now I'll see how it feels to be Keith watching all these men vie for my attention." She knew she wasn't going to like it; she just hoped that the duchess wasn't pushy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. Bummer. I guess I do own Duchess Mariah (the scampy minx!) and Prince Cardin.**

**Beta: **Unending gratitude for Dawn. Thanks for all the writing tips!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

.

**Chapter Fourteen: Awkward Situations**

_Still at the Ball but Later, after Dinner…_

She had managed to get through dinner with Coran and various princes telling her about what they could offer Arus. Now Prince Cardin was bringing Duchess Mariah over.

"Princess Allura, this is my sister, Duchess Mariah, that you met this afternoon." Turning to his sister, Cardin said, "Mariah, I told the princess that you wished for an introduction and she has graciously agreed although she says that the commander doesn't dance very much." He turned back to Princess Allura and bowed, "I'll leave you two ladies alone for now, but I hope to have a few moments later Princess to discuss a possible agreement on grain shipments."

"I would be happy to discuss it with you further or even schedule a later talk on the subject." Allura truly wanted to discuss the grain shipments. Except for her concerns over his sister, the prince was amiable and had not tried to press his suit with her. He seemed to want to talk trade negotiations, which was refreshing from a prince.

After looking around the ballroom, Allura turned to Mariah and motioned to a cushioned bench near an open balcony door. The ballroom had become a trifle warm and some doors had been strategically opened to keep the guests from getting too hot. The breeze felt refreshing on Allura's exposed arms. As they walked, Allura took the time to take in her guest's appearance. Mariah was dressed more provocatively than many of the women in attendance. Her sleeveless burgundy dress had a neckline that demanded your attention. The neckline plunged, revealing a great deal of cleavage. The plunge went so far that the designer had placed a diamond clasp between the fabric strips covering her breasts to make sure that the wearer wasn't completely exposed. The dress clung to her hips and fell straight to the floor with a long slit up the right leg. Even though Allura loved her own dress, Mariah's almost made her think she was wearing her pink gown that Nanny loved so much. Mariah's dress was… seductive. That wasn't the look Allura was going for, but she was having second thoughts about introducing this woman to Keith.

"So Duchess, I think you are only three years older than myself."

"That is correct, Your Highness."

"And how long have you been married to the duke? I didn't see him in the party, is he unwell or on business?"

"Duke Henri and I have been married for five years and we have a four year old son. Henri is quite well and I believe that he is currently taking care of some business holdings on Farnell. You see, the duke and I are not close. Now that I have provided him with an heir, we have gone our separate ways for awhile."

Allura felt a little ill. Mariah and her husband had a marriage of convenience? An heir was produced and now they went about their own business? And what business did the duchess busy herself with? She was starting to feel even more uneasy.

Mariah was scanning the ballroom and didn't see the unease in the princess. Her eyes landed on her target and without turning to Allura, she said, "Tell me about Commander Kogane."

Allura followed Mariah's gaze and saw that she was staring at Keith. "I hardly know where to start." She swallowed hard and began, "The commander was trained on Earth by Galaxy Garrison. He is a brilliant military tactician who is an amazing pilot and well-versed in hand-to-hand combat-"

Mariah turned back to Allura and laughed, breaking into Allura's description of Keith. "No, no Princess Allura. Woman to woman, have you already taken him as a lover?"

Who was this woman? How did she think she could ask such questions?

Allura stiffened and this time Mariah saw that she had overstepped. She instantly appeared contrite. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I did not mean to offend or to be forward. I suppose in my zealousness over Commander Kogane, I stepped over the bounds of good taste. I should have never asked or presumed that you would tell me such intimate information about your royal person." Her gaze went back to admiring Keith in his uniform. Imagining what he would look like out of it, she said "I suppose being in a marriage such as mine… and then to see a man so handsome and dashing. I would not have been able to restrain myself, being around him all the time." Turning her gaze back to Allura she said, "I will take my leave of you, I am sure that you do not wish to introduce me to him now."

Allura looked at her for several moments trying to figure this woman out. She appeared sophisticated, but was missing out on so much by not being in love with her husband. Allura could see her possible future in this woman. If she had married a prince, she wouldn't have been unfaithful to him. At least she hoped she would have remained true. But if her husband didn't love her, would he stay true to her? She trusted Keith, and admittedly, she wanted to see his reaction to Mariah. "I will introduce you to him, but as I said, don't expect a dance." As they moved toward Keith, she thought to herself, please Keith, don't ask her to dance, I don't want to have to watch that. But she had made her bed when she agreed to the introduction.

Lance watched Allura and the duchess from across the room. The body language was easy to read. Allura was uncomfortable and the duchess, well, the duchess was intently studying Keith. In fact, he would say that she was ogling him. No wonder Allura was uncomfortable. He was surprised when the two women stood and started making their way to Keith. What was Allura up to? Keith was so oblivious to women, that he was worried his good friend might do something that would hurt his relationship to Allura. It wouldn't be on purpose, but then that's what happens when you don't understand women. He started to make his way over to Keith as well.

Allura and Mariah walked up to Keith. Bowing to them, he couldn't help but stare for a moment at the woman in the stunning burgundy dress. There was a lot to see, but his eyes left her for the more pleasing figure of his love.

"Commander, I'd like to introduce you to the sister of Prince Cardin of Farnell. This is Mariah, Duchess of Marco."

Keith gave another bow and said, "Your Grace."

Mariah let out a breathy laugh and said, "Please Commander, call me Mariah. I dislike the formality of my title."

Keith caught Allura's eye roll out of the corner of his eye. What was going on? "As you wish, Mariah."

"The duchess wanted to be introduced to the famous leader of the Voltron Force. She's been admiring you for awhile now."

Lance was within earshot and snickered at Allura's unsubtle hint. But as he suspected, Keith was clueless.

"The Voltron Force is a team Duchess… um, Mariah. Any credit goes to the team and not to me."

Mariah reached her hand out and laid it on his arm. Her hand had started up near his elbow, but she ran it down the sleeve of this jacket to his hand.

Keith's eyes went to her hand and then her face. This was an extremely awkward situation.

"Commander, would you dance with me?"

"I'm sorry Mariah, but I don't dance many dances. I am on security detail tonight and I need to focus on the room as a whole."

Putting on a pout, Mariah looked at Allura. "Your Highness, don't you think that the commander can dance just one dance and not put us all at a security risk?"

Allura wanted to laugh and punch her at the same time. It was hard knowing which she would prefer to do. She looked at Keith and saw the confusion in his eyes. She sighed. Did he really not know that Mariah was flirting outrageously with him? Taking a small amount of pity on him, Allura turned to her and apologized. "I'm sorry Mariah, but I warned you that the commander doesn't dance often." She thought that would be the end of it but it wasn't.

Turning to Keith, Mariah said, "Well, how about we step out onto the balcony for some air and you tell me about how you are helping to rebuild Arus. It is possible that my husband and I may be able to help in some way."

Allura's eyes opened wider. Mariah had done her homework after all. She was not appealing to Keith's desire to talk about his victories as commander, but his humanitarian efforts. This was a way to get to Keith that she honestly didn't think the duchess would think of.

"Sure, let's go to the balcony. Princess, would you like to come with us?"

Before Allura could answer, Mariah said, "Princess Allura really needs to get back to the rest of her guests. I've monopolized her enough." Mariah turned to the princess while holding on to Keith's arm, "Thank you so much for introducing me. I hope that we're able to work out something that is mutually fulfilling to both of us. Come along Commander." And with that, she guided Keith towards one of the balconies talking about building equipment while Allura watched.

"What just happened?"

Allura didn't even know she had said it out loud until she heard Lance say, "She is a master."

"Lance, what are you talking about?" Allura let him guide her over to the side and she waved away a few guests to have a moment with him.

"The duchess. I've been watching you two for awhile and overheard a lot of the conversation." Lance was looking at Allura, but she was still looking at the balcony. "What were you thinking of, introducing her to Keith? Didn't you see how she was mentally undressing him?"

Allura finally turned to Lance. "I trust Keith and I knew that he wouldn't dance with her. I really thought that would end it. I didn't expect her to play on his humanitarian efforts. Do you know that she even told me that she wants to take him as a lover?"

"She what?! And you still brought her over here?" Lance was surprised at Mariah's boldness and that Allura hadn't found a way to put her in her place. But then, the relationship is a secret, so just like Allura, Keith is still on the open market. You couldn't really blame the woman for trying, but geez! Telling the princess you want an introduction so you can take her friend as a lover? The woman was bold and probably used to getting what she wanted. If this boldness were directed at him, he might even like it, but not when it was targeted at his taken clueless friend.

"Lance, I wanted to do something, but with the way things are…. I know he's not going to do anything, but I hate that I've now put him in this awkward situation. Who knows how Mariah will react when he turns her down."

He turned to Allura. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." And with that Lance casually strolled towards the balcony doors and leaned against the door frame listening to the conversation outside. He would wait to see if Keith could handle it on his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. **

**Beta: **Dawn! ;-D

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Fifteen: As Luck Would Have It**

Keith had a slight headache as he walked to the balcony with Mariah but otherwise felt fine. He hoped he still felt fine after talking with the duchess. "Tell me more about your husband's business. Is it with equipment or manufacturing?" He didn't pay any attention to the hand Mariah was rubbing up and down his arm, but turned to look at her for her answer.

Mariah looked up at the handsome commander. He hadn't said that she could call him Keith, but she was a duchess and he was a pilot. "Well, Keith, his company manufactures heavy moving equipment for land clearing, but he also has holdings with companies that do construction." Did he really want to talk with her about equipment?

"I'd love to video call with you, your husband, and the princess to discuss purchasing some equipment. Perhaps Princess Allura could work out an arrangement to provide you with some services or goods in exchange."

Still standing outside the balcony doors, Lance shook his head ruefully; he knew where Mariah was going to take that….

"Well, we don't even have to involve my husband. I can make a deal with you right now." Lowering her voice, she said, "I'd be happy to give you a percentage discount on the equipment if you'd agree to provide _me_ with some services, Keith." She took a step forward and placed her hand on his chest.

Looking from her hand to her eyes, he realized her intentions. His eyes darkened as they went from friendly and open to angry and closed. Touching her could be dangerous for him; she could misconstrue his actions. He was alone with her on the balcony, and he was going to turn her down. "I don't provide that kind of service, Your Grace."

Lance smiled as he waited. Luckily, no one else had tried to go out on this particular balcony. If anyone was trying to escape the heat, this one was the wrong one to try. He had a feeling that things were just heating up. He watched as Allura floated by dancing a waltz with one of the suitors. Every time she passed her eyes found his, and he just smiled back at her.

Running her tongue over her lips, Mariah moved her hand up his chest and around his neck. He hadn't moved so she took it as an invitation to move closer. Staring at his lips, she purred,"Just try it. One kiss, Keith. I think you'll enjoy it; I know I will."

"No, Mariah." He said it softly and gently. "You're married; it would be wrong."

"We have an open marriage. I have given him an heir; he takes his pleasure elsewhere, and I take mine elsewhere. He won't care."

Sighing, some of the anger left his eyes as he responded, "But I do, Your Grace. I respect what marriage stands for." He took a step back causing her hand to fall to her side. "I'm not a one night stand kind of guy; there are a number of them out there, go find one of them." He didn't say it with malice or judgment, just resignation.

Lance felt a little bit of a stab. Keith didn't know he was out here, and he knew the comment wasn't directed at him. What he did know was that Keith didn't like it when he had his one night stands. Every once in awhile Keith would drop hints about respecting yourself, but he never hassled him about it. Considering how much Lance had teased Keith about Allura, Keith really had let him off easy. He was frowning as Allura passed by, that wasn't good. Lance hoped that she stayed away, or things might get a lot hotter.

Surpised at his refusal, Mariah appeared startled. She knew she was attractive, and most men would be happy to have a dalliance with no strings attached. She stood where she was… for the moment. "Really, Commander? You are turning down a night with me?"

He nodded and offered her his arm. "May I escort you back into the ballroom, Your Grace?"

The duchess studied him for a moment and took his arm, but as he moved back towards the ballroom, she held him back. She looked up at him as he turned apprehensively back to her. "I think she is very lucky, Commander."

Keith raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"I think you are already in love with someone, and I think she is very lucky. If I had married someone like you, I think I would be MUCH more satisfied in my marriage." Mariah gave him a genuine smile. "But until your love has you, you're still fair game." This comment came with a smirk. "I'm used to getting what I want, and I don't mind a chase."

Keith shook his head, but actually smiled at her. "You forget that I'm a pilot and used to evading pursuers. I think you should set your sights elsewhere. Now back to the ballroom, Duchess." And with that he led her to the door.

Lance knew they were coming out, and he was surprised at the finesse with which Keith had handled the duchess. He was smiling as he planned on requesting an introduction to the lovely lady when they came out. Perhaps he could distract her and provide her with a new target. A grin was on his face until he saw that Allura was making her way over. The grin faded away as Keith and Mariah stepped back into the ballroom.

Allura had seen a frown on Lance's face the last time she had waltzed by. Why was he frowning? What was happening on the balcony? Why wasn't he going out there? She decided to go over and find out herself. Was she being jealous or just concerned? She wasn't sure. How did Keith handle her dancing with all those men who were after her? His patience and tolerance were greater than hers, that she now knew.

As Keith and Mariah came back into the ballroom, Lance stepped forward, "Commander, would you do me the honor of introducing your lovely companion to me?"

Keith looked with relief at his second in-command. The suave lieutenant was just want he needed right now. "Your Grace, may I introduce you to Lieutenant Lance McLain, my second in-command. Lieutenant, this is the Duchess Mariah of Marco, sister to Prince Cardin of Farnell."

Lance bowed low. "Your Grace." When he stood back up, he took her hand and while still looking in her eyes, he placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. I have heard many things about you." She gave him an appraising look. He could be a substitute this time, and from what she had heard, he wouldn't turn her down.

Allura walked up; her breathing was a little heavy as she had come from the far side of the ballroom as quickly as she could without making a scene.

"Ah Lance, I see you have met the duchess. I was hoping to introduce you to her before the evening was over."

A hint of laughter was in Lance's eyes as she made that statement. There was no doubt she wanted to introduce him to her. She would probably give them a deluxe suite for the evening if it would keep Mariah away from Keith.

"I was just going to ask the duchess for a dance. I need to see what kind of lies and malicious gossip is out there about me."

Laughing, Mariah said, "I would love to dance with you Lance, but please call me Mariah." She saw Lance hold out his arm, but she turned to Keith first and motioned for him to lean over. Her voice was soft and husky so that only he could hear. "He may distract me for now, but don't think I won't pursue you." She then dropped his arm and took the lieutenant's. Her eyes lingering still on Keith, she said, "I look forward to being held in your arms."

On the surface the comment implied dancing with Lance, but since the four of them all knew that Keith was her objective, the meaning was plain. Keith said and did nothing, Allura stiffened, and Lance rolled his eyes. Mariah laughed as she pulled Lance onto the dance floor.

Keith was watching them go when Allura took his arm and pulled him onto the balcony he had just left. Drawing a deep breath, Allura said, "Boy do I need some air after that!" She felt Keith watching her and she blushed. She had put him in an awkward situation and she felt awful about it. "Keith, I am so sorry!" She was still looking out into the dark gardens and breathing in the cool evening air.

"Did you know that she was going to proposition me when you introduced her to me?"

"I wasn't sure. I had hoped when you turned her down for the dance, she would leave it at that." Allura's shoulders slumped. "She told me that she wanted to take you as a lover. I hated the way she looked at you. It was like she was already having sex with you…"

Not knowing what to think, Keith said, "I guess my next question is, why did you introduce her to me at all?"

"She is a guest. She requested an introduction. How could I tell her I wouldn't even introduce her? What reason could I give? 'I'm sorry Duchess, but you need to get my approval to proposition a member of the Voltron Force'?" Hearing Keith laugh, Allura turned to face him. He wasn't angry at all.

"You're right, you didn't have a choice. It's just my naiveté with women that didn't let me see it coming in time. I bet Lance knew what was going on from the moment you crossed the room to introduce her."

Allura laughed back. "Indeed he did and he stationed himself outside of this balcony in case he needed to rush in to save you. He never came out here, so how did you keep that siren off of you?"

"Well, she offered Arus a discount on land moving equipment if I provided her with other services," he said with a smile. It was actually quite funny telling her about this. He watched as Allura put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "She told me that she had an open marriage and that it was okay. I told her that I respected marriage and wouldn't do it. I encouraged her to find someone else who was okay with a one night stand."

Allura's eyes widened. "You said that to her?"

"Well I didn't say it like that. I tried to say it nicely." Keith was glad that was over. "But you should know she told me that she's not through. She intends to keep trying. The duchess is used to getting what she wants."

Allura looked a little more serious and the smile left her face. "They won't be invited back and I don't plan on going to Farnell. It was obvious that her last comment was directed at you and not Lance when they went out on the dance floor."

Taking her by the shoulders, Keith assured her, "Allura, don't let her flirtation and overtures keep you from making negotiations with Prince Cardin and Farnell. I know there are a number of things that Arus and Farnell could exchange that would be beneficial to both worlds." He looked around and quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "She's not going to get me. I already have what I want." Oh, how he wanted to have another kiss right now. He groaned. "It was easy to resist her out here, but I am dying right now out of the need to kiss you." He needed them to be in plain view. It was just too tempting out here on the dark balcony. "Why don't you go back in and I'll follow in a couple of minutes."

Without even trying, he had said the perfect things to make her feel assured. She went back into the ballroom with a smile on her face.

Keith stood in the darkness with the glow of the ballroom behind him. Drawing in several deep breaths, he gripped the balcony rail to steady himself. He had to get himself under control before he went back in to watch Allura dance with prince after prince. He also needed to avoid Mariah if he could, but now that she was with Lance, he was probably safe for the evening. The St. Patrick's Day holiday was almost here and he supposed he had been both lucky and unlucky this evening. And with that, he smiled to himself and went back inside to endure his silent torture.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. Oh well...**

**Beta: **Thanks Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Sixteen: An Unsettling Breakfast**

Keith woke up and checked his clock – 0900. He had canceled Lion practice for the team today because of the ball last night. It hadn't ended until 0200 and the team was there until the last guest had either retired to their room or had returned to their ship for their return flight. After such a late night, he knew they needed a break.

His head throbbed as he sat up on the side of his bed and his hand went unbidden to press on his forehead. Dr. Gorma had said that it would take several weeks for all the effects of the concussion to go away. Reaching out, he found the glass of water and headache pills that were on his nightstand. Heading for the shower, he found the pills usually started helping before he finished.

After showering and getting dressed, Keith checked his clock. He was due to meet Allura in her office in an hour. He had plenty of time to head down to the dining area and grab some breakfast.

Due to the schedule of departures and so forth, a light buffet had been laid out so that the team and other staff could just come in and eat when they could. As he entered the dining area, he saw Lance and Pidge at the table eating. Keith was interested to find out what had happened with the duchess last night.

As Keith went to the buffet, Pidge blurted out, "Hey, Commander, why did the princess let you go out on the balcony alone with that hot duchess?"

Keith thought he was going to need to be discreet with Pidge at the table, but it seemed that Pidge had more knowledge about women than he did.

Keith gave Lance a reproving look.

"Now Captain, it wasn't me; the young one asked me about it as soon as I came in the room!"

Turning to Lance, Pidge said, "And then I asked about seeing you heading down the guest corridor hallway with the hot duchess, and you haven't answered me yet."

"I'd be interested in that answer myself Lance." Keith smiled as he said it. He figured that those two would have hooked up. He knew that Mariah was only interested in sex, and he hated that his friend had done it.

"You first Cap'n." Lance turned the tables back on him.

Taking a bite of his eggs, Keith looked over to Pidge. "The princess was just being polite to one of her guests in providing an introduction. Nothing happened on the balcony."

Lance snorted, "An introduction to seduction and nothing happened only because you're taken." Lance felt the glare that Keith was giving him and he turned to see that Pidge was staring at him too. "Oh, come on Pidge, you had to know that's what she was up to."

Pidge scratched his head and then pushed his glasses up. He sounded bothered when he said, "But I saw you going with the duchess towards her quarters and I assumed you spent the night there."

"I did. So? It's not the first time I've done something like that squirt, and you know it." He said it softly. Pidge knew he was a ladies' man, and he didn't know why it was bothering him this time.

Pidge looked at Keith and back at Lance. "Yeah, I know and it's okay if that's what you want to do but…."

Putting down his fork, Lance inquired, "But what?"

"Why would you want to be with a woman that only slept with you because Keith wouldn't? She would have turned you down if he had said yes, but you went with her when you knew you were second choice."

Pidge had said it all quietly and Lance could see that it was bothering him. It was the same kind of thing that Keith had been telling him. Sighing, Lance said, "I didn't think about it that way. I saw a beautiful woman that wanted to be with me and didn't expect me to be in a commitment. We were both content with that. Do I like that I was second choice? No, but I accepted the fact that I was her final choice for the evening."

Pidge nodded. Lance could tell he didn't approve, but Pidge was willing to accept the explanation, for now.

Keith didn't say anything. They continued to eat making small talk, and Pidge left first. Once Pidge left, Keith turned to Lance and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even go there Keith; I know he sounded just like you," Lance said with a laugh and a touch of bitterness as he waved his fork in the air. "Man, it made me feel pretty cheap to hear him say it like that, you know."

"I can't argue his point today, Lance, as I pretty much pushed her into your arms. I'm an accomplice in that one night stand, and I'm not proud of it."

Lance laughed, "Well, it wasn't a great night, I can tell you that. Even though she was with ME, she often asked questions about you! Talk about a blow to a guy's ego." Lance took a drink of his coffee as he felt Keith's eyes on him. "What? You have a question too?"

Keith turned red but asked, "She didn't ask you things about me _during_… did she?"

Taking another long draw on the coffee, Lance finished off the cup. He didn't look at Keith as he said, "She did, and after too. I don't think she's done with you, Commander." He pushed his chair back and headed out the door.

Keith watched him go, his appetite leaving him. He had felt sorry for Mariah and her marriage, and he still did…. Well, she might think she was still pursuing him, but he didn't plan on being anywhere that she could find him. Throwing his napkin on his plate, he stood to leave. He would just get to Allura's office a little early.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. *sigh***

**Beta: **As always, thanks Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Chapter Seventeen: Confiding in Coran**

The door to Allura's royal office was open, so Keith walked up and glanced into the room. She was standing with her back to him, looking out the window at the rain falling softly. She was wearing that hideous pink dress that Nanny favored, but it couldn't hide her beauty. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him, putting in a lock code. The sound of the door had caused Allura to turn towards him, and he watched a smile bloom upon her face. Smiling back at her, he moved towards her.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. "Locking the door, Commander? Are you planning on doing something you don't want anyone to see?" She desperately hoped he was. That one little kiss last night only lit a fuse in her that was about to explode.

He smiled at her and her knees were weak. In just a few strides, he was in front of her and pulled her close to him. "Actually, I would love for everyone to see it, but for now, I'll just show you." His lips pressed against hers and then her mouth opened. A fever took over his body as they kissed and pressed their bodies together.

Her arms were around his neck and her hands were woven in his hair. How she loved his hair and putting her hands in it. She sighed against his mouth.

Keith's arms were wrapped tightly around the princess, but at her sigh, he moved one hand to run up and down her side slowly and softly. Skimming his fingers gently over the fabric on her breast and torso, he felt her hands tighten in his hair and then she broke the kiss, arching her back. Keith pulled her back, but this time he sat on the edge of her desk and pulled her in between his legs. He let out a quick hiss as her body bumped into his injured ribs and for a moment he reconsidered what they were doing. But then he felt her soft body against him and her hands in his hair and restraint left him. He rained hot kisses on her neck while her hands moved to hold his head closer to her.

Allura could hardly think. What was he doing to her? She was on fire just like the night of their date. Was it going to be like this every time? And this was just kissing. What was it going to feel like when there was nothing between them but skin? She knew she was aroused, and she knew Keith had to be as well. Now she knew why Nanny always wanted her to have a chaperone around men.

Keith had just started pulling down the zipper in the back of her dress when the door chime sounded. It sounded a second time and Allura called out, "Just a minute!" Pushing away from Keith, she reached behind her to pull the zipper back up. She looked at Keith and saw that he still looked dazed. "Keith, someone's at the door," she hissed.

Standing up quickly, Keith straightened his uniform and ran his fingers through his hair. He moved across the room to where some glasses and water were located. He poured himself a glass while Allura fluffed her hair and made her way to the door.

"I'll have the door open in just a minute; it seems to be sticking lately," Allura called out happily.

Keith looked at her. She was flushed, her lips looked like they had been kissed, and her hair was messy.

Who did they think they were going to fool? Anyone seeing them like this- disheveled, agitated and with a "stuck door," was going to know what had really been going on. It had been reckless and risky and now they would pay the price for their few minutes of stolen passion. He offered up one small prayer. _Please, anyone but Nanny_, and he closed his eyes as the door opened.

"We'll have to get maintenance to look at that door, Princess. We can't have you getting stuck in your office, you stay here long enough as it is," Coran said with a touch of laughter in it. "Ah, I see you were quite safe, though, with the commander here."

Keith tried to keep his features neutral, but he felt some heat rise to his face. She really hadn't been very safe. He had gotten carried away in the passion of the moment. Coran was giving him a gentle reminder. Keith nodded his head.

The door closed behind Coran, and he looked back and forth between the two of them. They were young, in love, and extremely attracted to each other. He had been like that once, but he hadn't been the monarch of a planet or the leader of their military force. Coran softly said, "If you plan on keeping this secret for awhile, incidents like this can't happen again."

In unspoken agreement, they moved towards the seating area of the office. Keith purposefully sat in a chair and not on the settee with Allura. If someone came in, he didn't need to be so close to her, although he ached to be with her.

"My father spoke to you, Coran?"

"Indeed Princess. He told me that you had chosen your intended, and I was to watch you to learn who it was. He told me to support both of you and help you where I can. King Alfor said your intended was worthy of you and that he gave you his blessing."

Looking down at his hands, Keith remembered that night and remembered the warning.

"Last night at the ball, I am sure that many saw the potential and the promise that could be between the two of you. I admit the escorting and dancing were all the ideas of my romantic self." Coran chuckled.

Allura and Keith stared at him. Coran, a romantic?

Looking at their skeptical faces, Coran replied, "Oh, do I seem like an old man without any romantic thoughts? Well, I can tell you, back in the day, when I was courting my wife…" At this point Coran's face took on a sad countenance. His wife and son had disappeared years before during the conflict with Doom.

Allura saw the change and immediately stepped in. "With the way you dance, Coran, I should have known you were a romantic! And you are correct; we'll have to be more careful. Do you have ideas on how we can make our relationship public? I'm sure you know that we are concerned about Nanny, but we also have to think about Lotor."

Keith didn't look at her. He hadn't talked about Lotor to her, concentrating on the closer task of Nanny, but it seemed that the princess had figured out that Lotor would be the toughest battle. Honestly, he knew she would come to the same conclusion he had; he had just hoped to spare her the worry a little longer.

Looking at Keith, Allura saw that he hadn't shown any sign of surprise at her mentioning Lotor. She was sure that he and Lance and maybe even the rest of the team had talked about it. She was glad if they had, but a little disappointed that they hadn't included her in on the discussion. After all, she was a target too, but Lotor wanted her body and her person for queen. He might hurt her, but he wouldn't kill her. Keith on the other hand, was a threat to the two things that Lotor wanted from her. Lotor would kill him if he thought it expedient.

Coran broke out of his melancholy memories to look at the young couple. He knew that he had walked in on an intimate moment, and he didn't have any concerns about that. They would have plenty of time for intimacy once they married. What was of importance right now was making sure that relationship was presented to the people right way. There was no "right way" with Nanny unless there was a prince involved, but they had to talk about it.

Ending the silence that had started to stretch out, Coran said, "We'll keep Lotor in mind as we plan, but we must think first of Arus. Now as for Nanny… we all know that she will be devastated that Princess Allura will not be marrying a prince, but ever since King Alfor spoke to me, I have been doing a little investigating and planning of my own. I will speak to Nanny and then take her to King Alfor's crypt if I need to. I think that will end Nanny's loudest objections. When would you like for me to talk with her?"

Keith and Allura looked at each other. It was starting to happen; soon they wouldn't have to hide. Allura turned to Coran and said, "Today, if possible. I would like to join you when you tell Nanny."

"Allura, Nanny will be very angry and upset when I tell her. She may say things that she would regret later if she said them to you. You would never be unable to hear them, and you would think of these things every time you saw her. Do you really want that?"

Allura looked over to Keith who sat looking at his hands in his lap. They both knew that Coran was talking about: Nanny saying hurtful and spiteful things about Keith and his unworthiness in her eyes. Could Allura forget that? Deciding that Coran was right, Allura agreed, "I will let you speak to her alone. Do you have what you need to make a good case with Nanny?"

Nodding at her, Coran thought that Allura had made a wise decision. "I believe I do. After I have done my part with Nanny, I will bring her to your personal garden, Princess. Let's say sometime between 4:00 and 5:00? I'll have the security cameras turned off for that time and place – I think Pidge can help with that, and I'll make sure none of the castle servants are in that section during that time. Once we have Nanny on board, she can help devise a plan of presenting Keith as a suitor."

"Wow Coran, you really have thought about this. Thank you for what you are doing for us," Keith said. He was overwhelmed at what Coran was doing for them. "We'll be there at 4:00."

Coran shook his head no. "Don't come right at 4:00. Wait a few minutes to make sure that the staff has cleared the area. I am not sure exactly what time I will have Nanny there." Coran stood up and Keith and Allura followed. Taking a few steps in order to stand in front of Keith, Coran spoke, "I understand why King Alfor approves of you. You are everything a father could want for his daughter, Commander. You are everything I want for our Princess." Coran then stepped forward to envelope Keith in an embrace.

Keith hadn't expected the words of approval, but he smiled as he returned the older man's embrace. Allura was the daughter that Coran never had, and his words meant just as much as Alfor's. Sparing a glance at Allura, Keith saw her sapphire eyes were bright with unshed tears. The words held a lot of meaning for her as well.

Keith and Coran broke apart. "I need to schedule my time with Nanny." He said with a smile as he headed towards the door. "Wish me well as I try to reason with a 'hurricane.'"

They wished him luck as he exited the door and then Keith turned to Allura, "I think I should leave now. I was too reckless earlier. If that had been Nanny…."

Allura laughed, "If that had been Nanny, 'hurricane' would have been too mild of a description! You are right; you should go. Perhaps Nanny and Coran won't arrive until 4:30. We could have some time alone before they come." A sparkle was in her eye as she said, "But we both need to be fully clothed when they arrived."

Keith laughed out loud. "Definitely. I don't want to undo all the hard work that Coran is putting into this." Walking over to take her hand, he lifted it to his lips. Keith's eyes held hers as he placed a kiss on her hand and then turned it over to place another on her wrist where her pulse was. The promise of passion was bright in his eyes as he released her hand and turned to go.

Allura wanted to go lock the door again and keep him with her, but they were so close to being able to reveal themselves. They couldn't endanger it now. Continuing to stare at the door to her office after he had left, her mind filled with thoughts of being intimate with him. She knew what was involved, although she had not experienced it herself. She knew without a doubt that she wanted it to be with Keith, and she didn't want to wait a long time. Even though he hadn't formally asked her to marry him, she knew that he would. Allura turned back towards her desk; she needed to check her calendar to see how quickly a wedding could be planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. Bummer. There'd be more KA!**

**Beta: **Thanks as always Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

**Author's Notes:** I usually respond to all reviews that allow for PM replies. However, I'd like to thank cubbieberry and Smithy (wish I could PM you!) especially for their MANY reviews. :-) I appreciate everyone's reviews (Limetwist, Justlucky05, Blue Mako, VF-Fearless, and AA-MamaBirdCat - Hope I didn't leave anyone off!). Hope that you continue to enjoy the story. ; - D

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Kings, Princes, and a Knight**

Pushing aside his nerves, Coran waited for Nanny to arrive at his office. He hoped that he would be wise in his choice of words. This meeting with Nanny was important for many reasons. Having Nanny's support of Keith as a suitor would help sway a few that may be reluctant, although he wasn't expecting many to oppose the match. In addition, Allura loved her, and it would break her heart for Nanny not to support Keith. Then there was the wedding. What did he know about weddings? He needed Nanny to handle it; after all, she'd been planning it for years!

The door chime sounded, and Coran called for Nanny to enter.

"Coran, you were very mysterious about the reason for this meeting. Did something happen at the ball? Did Princess Allura choose a prince? Is that what you called me here for? Oh! I knew she would find someone if she just had the chance and wasn't flying around in that Lion!" Nanny finally paused for a breath. Her eyes were shining, and her hands were clasped before her. "Tell me who it is, Coran!"

Coran hadn't had the chance to guide the conversation where he wanted. Nanny had latched onto her own dreams and followed them to her own misguided conclusion. This was going to be harder than he had imagined. He was going to need Alfor.

"Nanny, please have a seat." After Nanny sat in the seat across from his desk, he continued, "Nanny, Princess Allura did not choose a prince at the ball last night." He waited for the look of disappointment to settle.

"Ach. I had hoped… Well, we'll have another ball in a few months. We just have to keep trying. The perfect man for Allura is just waiting to be found." A determined nodding of her head shook the curls around her face.

Letting out a sigh as he got up, Coran went around his desk to pull up a chair next to Nanny. He reached out and took her hand, which caused her to look at him worriedly.

"Are you all right, Coran? Are you feeling ill?"

Coran's hand tightened on Nanny's. "I feel quite well Nanny. There's something very important that I need to tell you about Allura." Pausing here to make sure that Nanny was listening, Coran boldly stated, "She has already found the perfect man for her. King Alfor has given his blessing and I approve of her choice."

They sat in silence as a number of emotions crossed Nanny's face. He would wait for her questions and aggressive opinions that he knew would be coming. "You said she had not chosen a prince, yet you say she has found the perfect man for her." Her eyes narrowed. "Is it one of those hooligans?! Has he… has he… TOUCHED HER?!" Nanny's voice had risen to a shout, and she had stood up as well.

Standing, Coran put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her, but she slapped his hands away.

"How dare you let this happen, Coran!" she said with anger through gritted teeth. "It all makes sense now as to why the princess wants me to speak nicer to those ruffians! She is destined to be queen and married to a prince, not some Alliance pilot! Which one is it, Coran? Is it the lieutenant or is the commander? It has to be one of them."

Coran couldn't take it any longer and with an authoritative voice he said, "Nanny, you forget yourself. Please compose yourself and have a seat. You will NOT dictate to me. I have brought you here out of courtesy and because of the love that Allura has for you. You will not lecture me, reprimand me, or tell me what to do. Is that clear?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but he believed some of it had crept into his tone. She had to realize that her opinion would not change this outcome.

"I understand, Coran," Nanny said as she lowered herself to the chair again. There was still anger in her eyes, but she would have to stay composed to find out what was going on.

"About a month ago, King Alfor spoke to me at his crypt. He told me that Allura had chosen her intended, but that she and her intended would not reveal themselves because they feared our response." Nanny snorted here, but stayed silent. "Alfor told me that her intended was worthy and that he had already given them his blessing. Furthermore, he stated that I should give them my blessing, as well as my loyalty and support. I have spoken with them and told them all these things. I also told them that I would speak to you and explain things."

"Well, you have spoken to me, but you have not told me – Lieutenant McLain or Commander Kogane?" Nanny glared at him.

"I am not going to tell you yet; you'll just run off before I can finish."

"Well, perhaps I should leave and find out for myself."

Nanny went to stand, but Coran reached out with a grip of iron and held her arm so that she sat back down. "Besides the fact that Lance and Keith are not royalty, do you have any other objections to them?"

"They do not treat her the way a princess should be treated."

"They treat her as a friend and an equal. Is that not what a mate should do?" Coran rebutted and then softly added, "Is that not how Allura's parents were? Did they not joke and laugh? Were they not loving and equals?"

"What you say is true," Nanny allowed, but continued with her objections. "They have no knowledge of how to govern a world; they would not know how to be a prince-consort."

"We would train him – you, myself, and Allura. He doesn't have to go in knowing everything; after all, Allura will still be queen and can handle matters of state on her own for awhile. The prince-consort would be knowledgeable about the military and help with the continued defense of Arus. Isn't that what a prince-consort, or even a king, should do?"

"Yes, Coran." Here Nanny paused and looked closer at him. "Did you say that I could assist in the training of the prince-consort?"

Ah, Coran thought, she is beginning to see the possibilities. "Yes, Nanny, you would be invaluable in the training process." Keith was going to die having to sit through lectures from Nanny on proper etiquette.

"Is that all of your objections, Nanny?"

"Well, he's still not a prince, not royalty like she deserves. She could be the ruler of two planets, not just Arus!" Nanny said, but without the anger she had earlier.

Leaning over his desk, Coran picked up a portfolio and sat back down with it. He saw Nanny watching him intently. Placing a picture of Prince Naylor in her hands, Coran heard her sigh because the prince was a handsome man. "Prince Naylor expects his queen to reside on his planet. Allura would not be allowed to return to Arus. Prince Naylor would come to handle issues that his governors could not." He saw Nanny frown. Coran placed a picture of Prince Remus in her hand. "Prince Remus' world has a lot to offer Arus, but the current king has a harem of concubines and Prince Remus has already set up his own. He expects his queen to provide him heirs, but he will not be faithful to her." Nanny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Coran did this for about three more princes before Nanny dropped the pictures to the floor and said, "Enough. Are you saying there are NO decent princes? Will not one of them be kind and faithful to the princess?"

"I am not saying that. What I am saying is, being a prince in title doesn't mean he will be kind and loving to Allura. She has found a man that she loves. He wasn't born a prince, but is nobler in his actions and his affections than any of the royal-blooded princes that were here last night."

Nanny didn't say anything, but silence was better than the tirades she had launched into. "Will you still not tell me?"

Looking into her eyes, Coran said, "Search your heart Nanny, you already know, you just haven't wanted to admit it to yourself."

Nanny closed her eyes and thought about the ball. Keith had escorted Allura in and danced the first dance with her. Keith had been injured, and Allura had stayed by his side. On Valentine's Day, Allura convinced Nanny to leave the castle because of all the boys, only Keith would be there. At Christmastime, all the boys had joked with Keith about kissing Nanny, but not being willing to kiss the princess. Those were the most recent events, but the signs had been there for months, maybe from the time the space explorers arrived. She knew that Keith had kissed Princess Allura's hand upon meeting her and vowed to help her and Arus like one of the honorable knights of old. The memories were like breadcrumbs along a path, and she knew where it led. She opened her eyes. "It's the commander. It's always been the commander, and it will always be the commander." She said this softly.

Coran's eyes widened in surprise. What had happened? Had Nanny really changed her mind so quickly? Looking at his watch, he said, "I'm ready to take you to speak to King Alfor now."

Nanny reached out a hand and placed it gently on Coran's sleeve. "There's no need for that now, Coran. I believe that King Alfor would speak to me just as he spoke to you. I trust what you say to be true. I am… I am sorry for how I acted at the beginning. I just wasn't ready to give up my dream. I dreamed of a Prince and of a King. I suppose I should have included the possibility of a Knight."

Nodding at her acceptance, Coran said, "I do have something I want you to see. I think it will erase any doubts that may still linger." He held out his hand and Nanny took it; together they walked from his office towards the princess' private garden.

"Are we heading to Princess Allura's garden, Coran?"

"We're going to the balcony overlooking it. We will be early, but I don't think we'll have to wait long."

"Whatever are you talking about Coran? Wait for whom on the balcony?" Nanny was confused. What did Coran want her to see?

Nanny and Coran stepped onto the balcony and stayed in the shadows. The protective screen was currently down so their voices wouldn't carry to the outside. "We'll need to stay in the shadows, Nanny."

"Coran, you are being very mysterious, what is going to happen in the garden?" Coran's arm lifted and she saw that he was pointing to a bench where Allura sat looking at a flower in her hand. His arm then moved to another point in the garden, and she saw Keith.

Coran was right, what unfolded erased any doubts….


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. **

**Beta: **As always, thanks Dawn!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Garden Interlude**

It was just after four when Keith entered the garden. He couldn't wait any longer, but after the morning incident, he had checked to make sure there was no staff around. He had only taken a few steps into the garden when he stopped, seeing Allura sitting on a stone garden bench looking like a goddess. The morning rain had given way to a beautiful sunny afternoon and now the sunlight played across her features. His breath caught in his throat. She had changed from her pink gown into a simple straight dress that was the same color as her eyes; she was breathtaking. He was glad that he decided to change from his flight suit into the pants and shirt he wore on his dinner date with her. This would be an important meeting with Coran and Nanny, and he wanted Nanny to think that he could dress up when the occasion called for it.

Walking softly towards her, he stopped within an arm's reach. Keith heard her laugh softly. "I knew you couldn't wait and neither could I." She stopped twirling the flower in her hands and looked at him.

Gazing down on her, he carefully reached out to move a stray curl from her eyes. His fingers brushed her skin and they both felt the electric current between them. There was danger involved if they gave in to their feelings before they met with Coran and Nanny. It's wouldn't do at all for Nanny to come in on a passionate embrace. He thought of something similar to an embrace, but not as overtly passionate. Keith reached out his hand and said, "May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

Smiling up at him, she took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. Music that only they could hear played as they began to twirl around the garden. His hold on her was tighter than appropriate in a ballroom, but very appropriate for an intimate garden encounter. Allura could feel his breath on her ear, the heat from his hand on the small of her back, and the toned muscles beneath his shirt. Their dancing grew slower as their breathing grew more ragged. She felt his head tilt down, and she was unable to resist raising hers up so that their mouths gently touched.

After that gentle kiss, Keith pulled back. This was the moment. He hadn't planned it, but it was right. He slowly dropped to his knee and held her hand. "Allura, your heard what I said to your father… I can only give you my knowledge, my honor, my life, and my love." Looking up into her beautiful eyes, he hoped that she could see the love in his. "Will you marry me, Allura Altaire?"

She pulled him up and into her arms. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She hugged him tightly and prayed, please don't ruin this Nanny!

"I know it was implied, but I wanted to ask you…"

Any attempt at conversation was cut off as she began kissing him.

_On the balcony…_

Nanny's face was wet with tears of joy. "Thank you for showing me this, Coran. I have been blind for not noticing, and worse, to not consider him worthy. Keith will love her as she deserves to be loved, and he will not be unfaithful or unkind." Nodding solemnly, she turned to Coran. "He would die for her."

Coran felt that shadow again. He hoped that this topic of death and the commander was just a manifestation of how great his love was for her and not some ghastly foreshadowing. Holding out his hand, Coran said, "I think we should go talk with them now. They will be overjoyed that you will support their union."

Nanny took his arm and glanced at the couple. They were kissing passionately and Nanny blushed as she said, "Judging by those kisses, I think I need to start on the wedding plan immediately."

Coran only laughed as he led her out the door.

_Back in the garden…_

The sound of shoes crunching on the gravel path broke the two lovers apart as if they had been burned.

Keith cursed at himself. He was known by everyone as being calm and serious and in control. Was this what love did to a person? He couldn't think clearly once he started touching her. Thankfully, he didn't have to touch her to fly a Lion or one of them would have to stop flying.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he turned around to face Coran and Hurricane Nanny. Nanny was smiling in his direction. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. There was no one around. Was she smiling at him? That was too much to contemplate. It wasn't logical.

Allura was looking from a beaming Nanny to a very confused Keith, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation. "Coran, have you spoken with Nanny yet?" Allura asked, because she didn't understand what was going on either.

"Why yes, my dear, I have. Nanny is pleased with your choice and wants to start planning a wedding as soon as possible."

Keith was near the stone bench and slowly sat down upon it. "Coran, I think you need to do some explaining."

Nodding, Coran began his explanation. "Nanny and I met and discussed some of the options that Princess Allura had for husbands and we agreed that most of them were unworthy of her. I told her what Alfor had told me, and after some consideration, she agreed that you were indeed worthy of the princess."

Keith and Allura both looked skeptically at Coran.

"Well, it did take some convincing, but what he says is true." Nanny said, still beaming. "And we were watching you from the balcony."

Keith was glad he was sitting down. They were watching? He could feel the heat rising up from his neck. Imagining Allura's embarrassment, he was surprised when he heard her laughing. He turned to find her smiling and not blushing at all.

"You planned it all, didn't you Coran? This 'voyeurism' was just the final bit of convincing evidence you needed." A touch of reproach was evident in her response as well as laughter.

Coran cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't intend for us to intrude on such an intimate moment, but I wanted Nanny to see you as you are and not the act that the two of you have been putting on for at least a month."

"I forgive you Coran, but I think Keith may need some convincing."

Keith still didn't know what to say. Allura was fine with what happened? Coran was spying on them? Nanny was happy that they were getting married? It still defied logic.

"Well, maybe a big hug from Nanny will help the commander see how much I approve." Nanny said as she walked over to Keith who was still sitting on the bench. Wrapping her arms around his head, she hugged him to her breast. Literally.

Keith could hear Allura's soft laughter as his head was buried in Nanny's chest. He could hardly breathe, and he didn't know what to with his hands. Finally, he just wrapped them around her and hugged her back. Nanny let go then, and Keith could breathe again.

"If you need another reminder hug, let me know, Commander. I will be happy to give you another one!" Nanny said pinching his cheek. Then she put a hand to her face. "Oh dear! I will need to start calling you 'Your Highness!'"

"That's okay Nanny, we're not married yet." The color was still high in his face as he stood up.

Walking over to take his arm, Allura smiled at Coran and Nanny. "Thank you both so much. Keith and I plan to be very happy together."

Coran cleared his throat again. "Nanny, you will need to talk with Princess Allura about wedding details, but you will need to do it secretly. The Voltron Force, the princess, and myself will be working through how to make the relationship public. We want the people to know and to be able to celebrate, but we have to think about Lotor."

Nanny's face clouded and her eyes went from the princess to the commander. He was just getting over his injuries from the last battle which could have killed him. If Lotor would do that under ordinary circumstances, what would he do to the commander when he learned that he will marry the princess? "Ohhhhh," Nanny said while nodding. "I will not speak of it until you tell me it is safe to do so."

Coran nodded, and then looked like a reproving father when he said, "I think we should ALL go inside the castle now."

Allura and Keith knew that Coran wasn't leaving them alone again after witnessing two passionate displays from the couple in one day. Keith wasn't surprised as they entered to hear Coran say, "Commander, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you briefly in my office."

"Of course, Coran." Keith turned and nodded to Allura. Her face was very red now.

Allura knew what Coran was going to talk to Keith about. She wanted to put in her opinion, but –

Coran's voice intruded in her thoughts. "Princess, I will speak with you tomorrow afternoon."

Feeling a fresh rush of blood to her face, she wondered if she were as red as Keith's flight suit. "I'll put it on my calendar, Coran." She went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." Allura wouldn't begrudge him this. They had pushed things a bit. They were adults, but they were also trying to be circumspect and respectful. It would nearly kill her, but she and Keith could restrain themselves for just a little while. Couldn't they? She remembered the heat from the kiss… it was going to kill her.

Nanny pulled on her arm, whispering about going to her office to discuss 'plans.' She watched as Keith walked away with Coran. As Nanny continued to pull on her arm, she didn't know which one of them was in for a more strenuous ordeal. Sighing, she walked with Nanny to her royal office.

Coran and Keith walked quietly down the corridor to Coran's office. Neither said anything; they didn't have to. They would say what needed to be said in the office.

Coran walked in first. As the door closed behind him, Keith noticed that Coran didn't stop at the seating area, but continued behind his desk. This would be a formal talk from Coran's position as advisor. Well, Keith would see how far he wanted to take this posture. He understood what Coran was doing, but he needed to know where his boundary was. Keith waited for Coran to sit down behind his desk, and then he walked up in front of the desk and stood with his hands behind his back at attention.

Watching the commander stand at attention, Coran said, "At ease. I didn't mean for this to look so formal. Please sit down. I think you have some idea of where I am going with this, and I know this is an awkward conversation."

"May I speak, Coran?" Keith asked. At Coran's nod, he began. "What happened in Allura's office and then again in the garden… I just want you to know, that hasn't been going on. There has been VERY little activity like that since our Valentine's date. We just got caught up in the emotions from the ball and then your approval. I promise that it won't go further than what you saw."

Coran leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You are both adults, and I know that if you choose to take your relationship further, it is your right. I would, however, request for you to wait if you can." Coran finally smiled. "I don't think you'll have a long engagement; the princess seemed very eager in her attentions towards you as well."

Keith didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. "Is that all, Coran?"

"Actually, we'll need to set up a meeting with the entire Force to devise a plan to reveal your engagement to the public."

Standing up to take his leave, Keith asked, "How about tomorrow morning after Lion practice?"

"That is acceptable."

Keith nodded and left the room. Watching him leave, Coran smiled some more. Allura loved him so much; this just had to go smoothly. He picked up some paperwork regarding a new dam in the neighboring province, thoughts of a wedding celebration swimming in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. *sigh***

**Beta: **Thanks Dawn! ;-D Just a few chpaters to go!

**Rating/Setting: **Rating of T. Setting is AU but in the DotU universe.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Revelations**

Lion practice ended and everyone headed back to the castle. It wasn't their best practice, but then again, it wasn't every day that they were going to meet to discuss how to break the news to Arus that the princess was marrying the Voltron Force commander. Keith made some sensor adjustments. This was his first day back practicing, and it had felt great to be back. He had to see Dr. Gorma in the afternoon to check his progress and to make sure that participating in practice hadn't bothered any of his injuries.

After landing Black, he sat for a moment. Things were changing quickly. It wasn't that he had any doubts, but he had to start thinking about the changes that were going to occur. His com system came to life and he heard Coran's voice. "Everything all right, Commander?"

"Everything is fine, Coran. Just checking a few things. It's been awhile since I was in here, and I'm enjoying being back." It was true after all. "I'll be in for the meeting shortly."

"See you at the meeting. Control out."

Closing his eyes, he asked out loud, "So Black, what do you think about me marrying Princess Allura?" He smiled as he heard the roar, and he knew the eyes had probably flashed as well. Some may not think the Lions were aware, but he did. They were learning more and more about the Lions and Voltron all the time. He thought that at some point the communication between pilot and Lion would be two-way, but for now, the Lions knew what was going on with their humans even if the humans didn't completely understand their Lions. Smiling, he pressed the button to return him to the castle. "Thanks Black," he called out as his command chair started moving.

_A short time later in the debriefing room…_

Everyone was there when Hunk entered the room. He was the last to arrive. Everyone had taken the time to change back into their regular clothes before coming since they didn't know how long they would be meeting. They may as well be comfortable.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I noticed that some of the fluid levels were off in Yellow, and I had to drop him off at the repair bay," Hunk apologized as he sat down.

Coran stood up as Hunk took his place. "Let us all be clear before we begin: the commander and the princess have started a serious relationship. The wedding is currently being planned by Princess Allura and Nanny." He looked around the room; it was as he thought, the team knew what was going on. "Outside of this room, only Nanny and King Alfor know of the relationship. Some may suspect, but it is only a suspicion. We have to guard this secret closely for the safety of Keith and Allura. However," and he sighed here, he couldn't help it, "we have to find a way to let the people know what is going on, and get them married before Lotor does something rash."

"Lotor is always doing something rash," Lance broke in. "There is no stopping that. We just have to stop him from doing something rash before the wedding."

Coran nodded his head, "Allura, have you set a date for the wedding?"

Turning to Keith, Allura gave him a questioning look. She hadn't had a chance to ask him about the date.

Keith looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm happy with whatever date you pick; just don't let it be next year." A smile stayed on his face after he said this.

Laughing Coran retorted, "I doubt you have to worry about that, Commander; she can hardly keep her hands off of you." Coran abruptly cleared his throat as he realized what he said. Laughter had erupted from the group as the princess' face turned red.

The laughter was fading away as Allura spoke, "Nanny and I have looked at the calendar and discussed the situation and we have come up with a plan that I would like to propose."

"Certainly, Princess. Please tell us," Coran said as he sat down and Allura began speaking.

"When Keith and I spoke with my father, he had mentioned a courting period, but I think that is a luxury that we cannot afford. With concerns about Lotor's response to our announcement and providing him with time to devise an attack, Nanny and I thought the best way to thwart that would be to have a quick wedding." At their stunned faces, Allura quickly continued. "What I mean by that is, we would tell the Council at a morning meeting, have discussion, and then Keith and I would be married in a small private ceremony later that day." There was a stilled stunned silence as she caught her breath. "The Council would go home to tell their people about the ceremony and the reasons for the secrecy. Don't worry, within a month we will hold a large public wedding. The coronation ceremony would not take place until after the formal public wedding. I wouldn't deny that to my people."

Coran was nodding as Lance asked, "How soon were you thinking about telling the Council, Princess?"

Allura was blushing and playing with her fingers as she looked at Keith and said, "Well, there's a Council meeting scheduled for next week."

More laughter erupted and Keith even turned a little red, but there was something in the look he gave Allura that told everyone that next week wouldn't come soon enough.

"I think that may work," Coran said while running a hand through his wavy hair. "The Council will not be pleased at the rushed ceremony and lack of a courtship phase, and there may be some objections, but we will take the time to refute them and provide our own reasons. We can even take them to visit King Alfor's tomb if we must. I believe that he would speak to them if needed."

"It may take all day to convince them and some of them may still not be convinced." Keith put his concern out there for everyone to hear.

Coran looked at him, "Will their disapproval change your mind about marrying the princess?"

Looking to Allura, he firmly stated, "No. I want to marry her, and the Council won't change my mind."

Allura heard the unspoken question in his answer. She looked at him seriously. "I am going to marry you. No argument of the Council could or would change my mind and my heart."

"Well that's it then." Coran said with finality. "We will need to make small preparations for the night of the Council meeting – having an official, your clothes, the necessary documents, etc. But Nanny and I can handle most of those items and review them with you early next week. Is that acceptable?" Both Keith and Allura nodded as they joined their hands on the table top.

Pidge had been pretty quiet during the meeting, but asked, "Will we be able to attend the private ceremony?"

Everyone looked to Coran, who answered. "I think that would be appropriate. You will need to wear your full dress uniform for the ceremony. It may be a rushed thing, but I would like for it to be as royal as it can. Any other questions for now?"

Hunk spoke up, "What about Sven and Romelle? Will they be invited? I know they would love to be here."

"I can answer that Hunk," Allura said. "Sven and Romelle know of our engagement. While they do not know any details, as Nanny and I just came up with the plan yesterday, they know how secretive we have to be. They will definitely be a part of the public wedding. They gave us their blessing and said to do what we needed to do."

Hunk nodded. It seemed that the princess could be just as thorough as their commander.

Coran voiced one more concern, "There's one more thing. Keith, during the Council meeting, I would like for you to remain quiet as Allura and I make the arguments. I will make sure that you get a chance to speak, but the convincing will need to come from Allura and myself."

Keith's posture tensed as he thought of watching while the advisor and Allura battled for him. "I will do my best Coran, but I can't guarantee that I won't say anything. I won't let you and Allura fight my battle for me." There was determination in his voice as he answered. Coran was getting ready to give him reasons when Keith felt a squeeze on his hand. Looking down at their hands with fingers interlaced, Keith looked back up to Allura's eyes.

Allura spoke with resolution, "Do you remember what I promised you? I promised to protect you from Nanny and things that she might say to belittle you. While I may have only said Nanny, it applies to all that would dismiss you because you are not of royal birth. The Council already knows that you would die for me and defend me at any cost. They need to see that I am willing to do the same for you."

All of the men sat looking at Allura. What she said and how she said it had them mesmerized. She was still the same fun-loving princess, but she had matured into someone who would very soon be queen. Not only would she be a queen that defended Arus, but also the man that she loved.

Looking into the eyes of the woman that was willing to fight for him so passionately, Keith said, "I believe I once told you that I would follow your royal orders." They leaned together for a kiss.

It was a sweet moment that was interrupted by Lance. "Coran, is there a Council meeting this week? I'm not sure they're going to make it until next week."

Keith was smiling as he let go of Allura's hand and leaned over to smack Lance on the back of the head. "I don't think there is a Council meeting, but I can tell you who's going to have the midnight duty shift for the next three days."

"Come on Keith! It was just a joke!" Lance was laughing as he said it. "You're just kidding, right? I pulled two midnight shifts last week!" A touch of pleading was in his voice now.

"Check the schedule later today and you'll find out." It was all that Keith would say, and even though he was smiling, Lance couldn't be sure that he wouldn't have the shift three days in a row.

As they filed out of the room, each had their own thoughts about the upcoming week, but all hoped that the revelation of the young couple would be met with understanding and acceptance.


End file.
